Elemental
by dontworrybehappybabe
Summary: Los 4 elementos existen en cada persona, en un mundo lleno de fantasía. Pero el balance, se les debe a los híbridos. Que son mal vistos. Isabella es una princesa; Edward, un híbrido. Y yo creo en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Gracias por sus reviews en las otras historias. Significan un montón para mi. Ahora espero que les guste esta.

* * *

En la sala, estaba la profesora Sue Clearwater. Maestra, madre, esposa y madastra. Explicando y respondiendo todas las preguntas a su brillante, impresionante y bellísima alumna: Isabella Volturi Swann.

-Deberás entender querida, que tú eres diferente.- le dijo con ternura.

-¿Por eso no puedo jugar con los otros niños?-preguntó triste.

-Exacto. Pero olvidémonos de este asunto y continuemos con la clase de historia avanzada.- Cuando a Sue le mencionaron que sería la tutora de Isabella, quedo más que fascinada al saber que le enseñaría a la hija de Aro Volturi.

Una niña de tan solo 8 años, pero con una capacidad cerebral excelentemente desarrollada.

-Verás, Isabella. Nuestra época parte desde el final de la octava guerra mundial que se dio en este planeta hace 3 millones de años atrás. Cuando los países de la Confederación del Sur se unen a los del Norte, y el continente representaba a un solo país. Después de que un país asiático, Cuyo nombre no llego a nuestra generación, lanzó una bomba que sobrepasaba el mismo calor solar... Esta bomba estaba diseñada para destruir hasta ciertos kilómetros, pero un mal cálculo hizo que despedazara el mundo entero.

-¿Entonces todos murieron?- preguntó Isabella, muy curiosa.

Historia, era su clase favorita.

-No, sobrevivieron muy pocos. Nuestros ancestros fueron los que sobrevivieron dentro de unas grandes máquinas a las que en esa época llamaban naves. La tierra se regeneró y junto a ella, nuestros ancestros tuvieron que evolucionar para adaptarse. Y el mundo volvió a recrearse, cada acontecimiento importante volvía a repetirse.

Por ejemplo- continuó la Señora Sue Volturi- Hace 125 años, el Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme Pratt, luchaban por los derechos de los híbridos. Para que sean tratados igual que a nosotros. Esto se debe a que un día su hijo Anthony se enamora de una híbrida de alas blancas, Elizabeth Masen. Y bueno, sabes del resto.

-¿Es parecido al acontecimiento que le sucedió a nuestros antepasados? ¿Cuando protestaban por un trato digno a las personas con un diferente color de piel?- preguntó Isabella, siempre tan atenta.

-¿Maestra? ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Dime.

-¿Porque soy la única alumna en su clase?

-Porque de todas tus 6 madrastras y 9 medio-hermanos. Eres la elegida para reinar después que tu padre. Él te eligió- el corazón de Sue, que al principio sentía ternura y compasión por la niña, ahora sentía odio y desprecio por su hijastra.

Sue se repetía a si misma que ella al ser la primera esposa de Aro, debería ser su hijo el heredero.

Pero cuando su padre la casó con Aro Volturi, ella se olvidó que ahora la "religión" de su nuevo marido decía que que la primera esposa no tenía ningún privilegio.

Aro era un anciano, ¿Quién diría que iba a tener tantos hijos a su edad?. Y lo peor de todo era que Isabella, no era nada más que una bastarda. Aro jamás les negaba nada a sus hijos.

Sue, amargada, le repitió el tema del cual hablaban con anterioridad- Eres la Princesa Isabella Volturi Swann Del Fuego Elemental . De la Dinastía Azul. Debido al color de tu poder.

-¿Eso importa?.

-No te imaginas cuanto, pequeña...Pero, más tarde, cuando seas toda una dama, lo sabrás.- Sue, dejo su amargura, para poder tratarla mejor. Después de todo, Isabella gobernaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por el review. Recuerden que es M-rated. Asi que...mente abierta

* * *

La pequeña Bella, estaba en su habitación, que era tan desproporcionada, era inmensa, estaba equipada con una cama enorme, con cuatro barrotes a los que iban amarrados las cortinas rojas del color de la sangre derramada después de horas.

Había una inmensa chimenea.

Pequeñas ventanas.

La razón se debía a que Aro, había tomado como estrategia vivir rodeados del hielo, en vez de vivir en el desierto como muchas otras generaciones lo habían hecho. Aro fue a trasladarse ne medio de los glaciares, algo que había hecho enfurecer a los gobernadores del Imporio Aqua. ¿Porque un Rey del Fuego iría a vivir en el lugar más helado?.

Fácil respuesta, solo los que sabían leer. Leyeron en una especie de periódico sobre la estrategia que este tenía. Si alguien venía a atacarlos, y perdían. Incendiarían todo. Haciendo que los enormes bloques glaciares y las inmensas montañas cubiertas de nieve se derritieran.

Pero para Isabella. algo no cabía. Aún, no entendía como escaparían si todo se inunda.

Miró a su mucama, Angela. Era una huérfana, que se crió en el palacio Volturi. Y que había sido como una madre para ella.

-¿Angela?- preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Si, su alteza?- se dirigió a Isabella con una reverencia.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo la voz de soprano.

-Por supuesto, Lady Roja.

-¿Porque dejamos de vivir en el desierto?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Señorita Isabella, es un secreto, no esta en mis manos contarle. En todas las casas reales: Tierra, Aire, Agua y la nuestra se espera que los niñis puedan comprender otras cosas a cierta edad.

-¡Dimelo! ¿Por favor? ¿Acaso no tan dicho que soy lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender?.

Angela, la sirvienta, no sabía que hacer. Decirle o no decirle, pero la ternura de la niña la conmovió y decidió contarle o que sabía.

-Lo que sucede Isabella, Nuestra raza. Las únicas nadadoras son las hembras. Somos mitad humanos místicos y mitad pescado.

Isabella se quedó sorprendida. ¿Era una sirena? ¡Y jamás se le hubiera ocurrido!.

Había visto que a su padre al entrar al agua se le arrugaba la piel de los dedos después de estar un rato en el agua. Pero en sus manos... jamás ocurría.

Tantas cosas que tenían sentido ahora.

Angela se despidió. e Isabella se quedó inquieta con otra pregunta en la mente. ¿Por que su padre tenía tantas esposas?. ¿Porque jamás había mencionado a su madre? ¿Porque su mamá no había sido otra esposa de su padre?. Isabella, quitó las sábanas que la abrigaban y se puso en camino a la habitación de su padre.

Aro, el Señor del Fuego, había pedido exclusivamente, que en el pasillo en donde se encontraba su cuarto estuviera también en el mismo pasillo, el cuarto de su heredera.

Así que a la pequeña Isabella no se le hacía algún problema encontrar la habitación del rey.

La manija estaba abierta, como lo solía estar en las mañanas, movió la puerta lentamente. Y los sonidos que escuchaba de adentro perturbaron su mente. Eran gemidos de una joven. Asomó su cabeza por el espacio abierto de la puerta y vio de espaldas a Angela, desnuda, moviendo sus caderas sobre su padre que estaba echado sobre unas sábanas y se encontraba desnudo también.

Cuando Angela, empezó a gritar de placer y acariciarse.

La pequeña Isabella, corría perturbada por el oscuro pasadillo, cerró su habitación y se quedo quieta entre sus sábanas. La princesa, sabía a su corta edad que significaba el placer y el sexo, pero jamás lo había presenciado. Su padre siempre le había dicho que se cuidará de cualquier hombre. Por que querrían aprovecharse de ella, por su belleza y poder.

Isabella no le daba importancia a muchas cosas que su padre decía, pero lo que la dejó sorprendida fue que Angela solo tenía 14 años y su padre recién cumplía los 76.

¿Como le vería la cara a Angela de nuevo?


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Su alteza es hora de despertarse! Debe asistir junto con su padre a un evento de suma importancia. Va a representar a La Casa De Fuego- gritó animada Lauren, otra sirvienta del palacio.

Isabella fue vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, y adornaron su cabello con rosas rojas.

le pusieron sus zapatos.

Y la llevaron junto con su padre a un salón inmenso dorado que estaba repleto de varias personas, que la saludaban y le sonreían.

Las personas bebían y comían.

Todos, ricos, y bien vestidos, todos, sonriendo y riendo.

Todos disfrutando la velada.

Pero siempre confundían a Isabella con una niña boba.

Para ella estaba más que claro que todas las personas a su alrededor eran pésimos actores. Y ella tenía que actuar su rol también. Alguien del palacio tocó unas campanadas, la reunión iba a comenzar y las personas que no eran partes del Consejo Elemental. No podían entrar.

Isabella, entró tomada de la mano de su padre, y se sentó en el trono que se encontraba a la derecha del trono de rubíes principal.

Un hombre alto, y muy delgado, con pecas azules y los ojos enormes.

Al que Isabella reconoció como Marco.

Rey del Aire.

Empezó a dar un breve discurso sobre el tema de la reunión. que veníamos todos en paz y para discutir los problemas actuales que podíamos resolver como una unidad.

Después que terminó, todos aplaudieron y esperaron a que el canciller, que representaba a la Casa de Agua. Pusiera su protesta contra La Casa de Fuego.

El odio que se tenían entre esas casas eran mas que obvio.

-Rey Aro.- saludó elegantemente- Princesa Isabella- Isabella inclinó un poco su cabeza como le habían enseñado a responder si es que alguien de poder le saludaba.

El varón que hablaba, si es que ese era su sexo, tenía un rostro, que lucía resplandeciente, como millones de escamas plateadas, se notaba claramente como la evolución le había marcado. Su especie presentaba grandes rasgos.

-Vengo, en representación del Rey Cayo, que no se encuentra aquí, presente, debido a graves complicaciones- todos, absolutamente todos, sabían que era una mentira.

Isabella, sabía de aquella rivalidad entre hermanastros. Sus propios hermanastros la envidiaban.

-El tema a tratar en esta reunión está nuestra preocupación por los glaciares, a los que a decidido tomar como hogar.

Isabella, al igual que su padre sabían de que los glaciares no eran su preocupación. Querían recuperar su hogar. Asi de simple.

-Señor, Canciller James, Deje las formalidades. Entiendo que se sientan preocupados por los glaciares. Están en perfectas condiciones. Sabemos controlar nuestro temperamento. ¿Acaso cree que dejaríamos que se derritan?. Subiría terriblemente la marea. Un desbalance catastrófico en los ecosistemas.

-Aro. Entonces. Si están en perfectas condiciones. -Miró al público- ¿Porque nos exige a todos nuestros mas preciados recursos? ¿Nos compras a cada segundo de manera amenazadora?. Nos exige que trabajemos varias horas para traerte inmensos cubos de hielos. Y todos nosotros, asustados de que derritas el glaciar. ¿Que me respondes a esto?- dijo suspicaz.

-Te diría, querido amigo. Que, la forma de tratar de mi gente a otros no es asunto mío. Y todos firmamos un trato de ayuda mutua. ¿Recuerdas?. Tu estuviste presente. Aparte. Mi vicecanciller te explicará los detalles de nuestras elecciones sobre porque el glaciar y no el desierto.- En esos precisos segundos. Una mujer esbelta, calva, de tez oscura, con un vestido larguísimo de color vino apareció frente al canciller de la Casa Agua.

-Damas, Caballeros, Altezas- e hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Como estrategia militar se les dio a todos un lugar específico para ocupar.

A los de la Casa Real del Aire, Se les dieron los Acantilados y Cordilleras.

A los de la Casa Real de la Tierra, se les dio el oeste del continente. Grandes bosques y praderas.

A los de la Casa Real del Agua se les dio los Glaciares

y a La Casa de Fuego se les dio el desierto.

Cada uno de nosotros contaba con su al pasar los años. Nuestros sabios se dieron cuenta que perdíamos las batallas por nuestra desventaja, que era precisamente el desierto. El aire nos atacaba con sus tormentas arenosas, El agua escaseaba y la tierra era arena.

Nos moríamos y nos extinguíamos. Así que tomamos una decisión que nos daría ventaja- Isabella ya sabía lo que se venía algo que le habían enseñado en su clase de teoría del conocimiento Cambiar de lugar. El glaciar para nosotros y el pantano y parte del desierto para la otra casa.- Antes de que pudiera continuar, el Canciller del Agua la interrumpió gritando.

-¡¿Es que acaso abrá una guerra?!- y todos los miembros del Consejo Elemental, empezaron a burlarse de él. Y enormes carcajadas se escuchaban en toda la sala. Isabella, que no se había reído miraba a aquel hombre con pena. El canciller, se quedó en silencio. Pronunció algo en otro idioma.

Isabella tembló. Volteó su cabeza, para ver a su propio padre convulsionando en su silla. Gritó, y alarmó a todos los que veían y escuchaban alrededor. Tomó las manos de su padre,y vio que ha este se le prendía los cabellos en llamaradas violetas, los guardias, la separaron de él, y la alejaron, susurrándole que el médico lo iba atender.

Esa misma noche. Isabella, se encerró en su cuarto. Como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Tocaron su puerta y ella abrió.

Su cuarta madrastra. Jessica, aparecía y entró a su cuarto, para empujarla y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Oh! ¡Isabella! ¡Que desgracia!- y empezó a sollozar mientras se le derretía el maquillaje por el calor que emanaban sus mejillas.

-Tu padre a muerto.-dijo en un tono triste.- Isabella empezó a llorar vapor. Sus manos empezaron a quemar. Y Jessica empezó a consolarla antes de que se incendiara la sábana.

-Niña, tu padre me pidió una última cosa antes que se muriera- Eso era algo raro.

Jessica había dejado de ser la favorita de su padre.

Pero el medalla que ella sostenía en su cuello, era del mismo Aro, algo debió haber cambiado en los últimos minutos antes que su padre muriera.- ¡Debes huir! Los que intentaron matar a tu padre. Quieren matarte a ti también.- El llanto de Isabella paro.

Para convertirse en miedo.

Se escucharon silenciosos pasos por el pasillo.- Yo prometo cuidarte el trono, hasta que lo capturemos. ¡Ahora debes huir! Yo derretiré los glaciares, para que te mezcles entre las personas, y huyas en la multitud.- Estas últimas palabras le dieron coraje a Isabella.

Pero su coraje no duró mucho.

Debido a que Isabella, jamás había experimentado esa metamorfosis.

Jessica, pareció comprender el pánico que atravesaba los ojos de Isabella.

Jessica le explicó- Es tu collar,te lo pones y no te transformas. Te lo quitas y la primera gota de agua lo hará.

Con eso dicho, Jessica la levantó en sus brazos, como si fuera una bebe. La acercó a la ventana y lanzó de la ventana al océano glacial.


	4. Chapter 4

6 años después de la muerte de Aro Volturi.

Gritaban los periódicos. Nadie estaba sentado en el trono, después de la desaparición de la hermosa dama roja.

La Regina no estaba. Y la desaparición de mujeres sirenas había aumentado escandalosamente.

Miró hacia ambos lados.

Edward era consciente que les tenían prohibido leer el periódico.

Sus dueños, Los Soldados de la Casa Agua los tenían refugiados de una supuesta guerra que el ya sabía que no existía.

Por un que incumpliera la norma de los soldados, morirían todos de hambre. No les

dejaban cazar por nuestra cuenta.

Les traían comida.

Porque les avisaban que les iban a dejar sin recursos.

Siguió caminando. incómodo. Porque las alas tienden a chocar contra las ramas de los árboles, y que se te rompa una pluma dolía una mierda.

Mientras regresaba a su casa, caminó por lugares que les tenían prohibidos: la playa.

Vio una embarcación a lo lejos.

Y tres soldados aguas traían en enormes redes.

Unas raras mujeres, hermosas pero que tenían la mitad del cuerpo como un pescado. Estaban inmóviles. Muertas para ser sinceros.

Excepto, una que venía en una bolsa aparte, su cabello era lila y sus ojos rosados. Gritaba auxilio y ayuda, y probablemente las mismas palabras en otro idioma.

Edward, asustado, se escondió de tras de unos árboles.

Que ocultaban sus alas grises de 2 metros de largo estiradas, aunque él no sabía cuanto median recogidas.

Vio como el General de los soldados del agua, pagaba con unas rocas translucidas y se llevaba la red con la mujer pescado viva.

Edward, más asustado que antes. Comprendió que les daban de comer, Todos esos nombres en los periódicos de mujeres desaparecidas eran sirenas. ¡Oh no!. que bueno que nadie tenía padres...

Corrió donde su amigo Ben.

Con él y otros amigos conspiraban sobre lo que se les ocultaba.

Vio como su mejor amigo tenía sexo con su ex-mejor amiga, y esta no dejaba de gritar cuanto lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando llegó al placer se le extendieron las alas, chocando contra las paredes de la cueva y rajándose.

-¡Ben! ¡Ya basta!- le gritó Edward.

-¿Que rayos te sucede?- le gritó Ben molesto. Mientras se quitaba de una Victoria desnuda y sudorosa.

Las hembras nacían sin alas. Pero eso no les quitaba nada seductor.

Victoria le guiñaba un ojo a Edward mientras se volvía a acariciar.

-Reúne a nuestros amigos es una emergencia.- le dijo Edward, sin quitar los ojos de Victoria.

-Victoria, ya puedes irte, verás Edward te tuvo el otro día, Este día fue a mí. Y ambos odiamos las repeticiones- le susurró Ben.

Victoria amargada, le respondió en un susurró- No niegues que lo disfrutaste. Idiotas- y les ignoró.

Ben se arregló, y volaros hasta un pantano que él había descubierto hace años.

Ben, se desvió de la ruta para llamar a sus amigos. Mientras que Edward, al llegar tenía que asegurarse que no hubiese nadie alrededor.

Esperó una buena cantidad de tiempo, y sus amigos llegaron junto con un Ben muy cansando.

Todos eran machos, no porque odiaban a las hembras, simplemente, ellos tenían alas, y se les era más rápido venir.

-¿Que mierda sucede?- le gritó Emmett.- Estaba jodiendo con Rosalie y Tanya al mismo tiempo.- ¡Maldición espero que sea importante!.

-¿No tienen nada más que hacer aparte de joder?- les gruño Edward.

-¡No es que tu seas una mariquita Edward!- le bromeó Mike.

-Ya. ¡Callense!. Tengo una teoría, y me baso en lo que vi en la mañana.

-¿Que viste?- susurró Ben

-Nuestra comida antes de ser procesada. Todas esas mujeres sirenas. Son nuestra comida- Todos absolutamente, todos estaban paralizados por la noticia- ¿No me creen?. Tengo otra teoría. ¿Saben porque nos enseñan a ser unos libertinos idiotas?. Para reproducirnos más rápido. Si quieres un ejército enorme. Haz que se apareen como conejos. No tenemos educación moral. Por eso no nos sorprende cuando una nena ya tiene 3 hijos a los quince. Y cuando secretamente leemos los periódicos y hablan sobre una familia de alta reputación y que su hija de trece quedo embarazada. Los alarmó.

-¿De que hablas?. Las hembras de nuestras clases no pueden embarazarse. Jasper, me dijo que tuvo sexo con una mujer de la casa Tierra, y que ella tampoco quedo embarazada.- le respondió Emmett.

-Es porque, solo hay una especie con al que somos compatibles, idiota, ¿De donde crees que le dan los bebes a las hembras adultas cada año?- le gritó Edward.

Todos, estaban asustados, pero intrigados, y curioso por saber más.

-Espera, ¿Como embarazaríamos a una especie sin saberlo?- le preguntó Seth.

-Tengo una teoría sobre eso.- le respondió Sam.- Emily, me contó un secreto, que se les pide que guarden y no se los comenten a los machos.

Les han dicho que después de tener sexo con un macho, están infectados y pueden morir al día siguiente, Así que deben acercarse a los guardias para que se las lleven a extraerles nuestro líquido.

Un día Emily se olvidó de ir por completo. Después de dos días se acordó y bueno, no había muerto. Me pide que les mandé saludos. El asunto es que volvimos a tener sexo y tampoco murió al día siguiente. Pero no salió embarazada.- dijo Sam. un poco triste, porque los guardias les habían prohibido tener relaciones sentimentales con solo una persona.

-Creo que ya se quienes son nuestras madres biológicas. No queda otra alternativa...-susurró Edward.

- Las mujeres pescado- susurraron todos.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Como es posible?

-¿Por que?

-¿Para que? Es la pregunta más importante- concordaron.

-Creo, saber de nuevo la respuesta- dijo Edward- ¿Se acuerdan que nos dijeron que estaban en una guerra?.

-¿Nos harán ir a esa "supuesta" guerra?- preguntó Sam.

-Si, creo que si- respondió Edward- Nos mantienen escondidos, para que creamos que somos su plan maestro. Su último recurso.

-¿Contra quienes?- preguntó Seth.

-Contra sus enemigos- le respondió Ben- La casa Fuego. No dejan de hablar mal en los periódicos sobre ellos.

-¿Que haremos ahora?- volvión a preguntar el joven Seth.

-Debemos contárselo a todos- le respondió Edward, mirándolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Jamás nos creeran, y nos arrancarán las alas.- grito desesperado Emmett.

-huiremos, nos esconderemos, antes que vayan a la guerra- dijo Ben.

-¿Porque no a ahora?- preguntó Seth.

-¿Es esto la despedida?- preguntó Edward, desilusionado.

No los había convocado a esta reunión para que se asustarán, pero cada uno uno había sacado sus propias conclusiones aquellas noches y nada les cambiaría la ruta.

-Tendremos, que irnos, lo mas lejos posible, sino...Nos atraparan y destrozaran por saber la verdad.- dijo Sam.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Estaban de Acuerdo.

¿Quien sabrá si alguna vez se volvían a ver?

Y lo peor de todo, es que el sueño de Edward por terminar la clase de esclavización en la que vivía las personas de su misma especie...sus sueños estaban frustrados.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella, estaba ansiosa, molesta y ansiosa. Habían pasado 6 años. De los cuales se arrepentía un poco.

Recordaba en su ser, mientras paseaba por las praderas...

Sentir el aire golpear su cara mientras caía. se había arrancado el colar, antes de chocar contra el agua congelada. Y se había roto. Huyó nadando, millones de kilómetros sin parar.

No sabe, porque. Pero se encontró con las personas más amables y humildes.

Los Black.

El padre era artesano y carpintero. Y el hijo le seguía los pasos.

Isabella, había nadado con su vestido encima, Aquel vestido estaba adornado con piedras preciosas, las cuales se las regaló a los Black con tal que le arreglarán el collar.

Y los Black, la acogieron como una hija, y le enseñaron un significado profundo de familia.

Que Isabella, jamás pensó que existiría.

Los Black, no sabían nada del pasado de Isabella o de quien era hija. Simplemente la aceptaron.

Le repararon el collar, la alimentaron, le dieron de vestir, y le dieron donde dormir.

Isabella, que iba a ser llamada la Regina Roja, la noche siguiente a la muerte de su padre.

Vivía, ahora, con personas de la Casa Tierra.

Algo, que no la dejaba vivir en paz, Fue que no notó la mentira en las palabras de su madrastra Jessica en aquellas días.

Jessica había ducho: "intentaron matar a tu padre".

¿Querrá decir que no murió por eso?. Porque dudaba que aquel anciano, al que llamaba padre, siguiera vivo.

No pudo viajar de nuevo a los glaciares, La perra de Jessica, jamás los derritió.

Las Casas del Aire y tierra habían cortado sus vías de comunicación con la Casa del Fuego.

Pero secretamente estuvo vendiendo las joyas de su pulsera para poder viajar, Ya que este año. había un auge económico increíble para la cada de la tierra.

Cuando regresé ¿Alguien me reconocerá? se preguntaba Isabella, en su mente.

Tenía 14 años. Había cambiado mucho.

Nunca supo quien fue su madre,pero por lo que veía en su cuerpo de adolescente. Labios gruesos, pestañas largas, cuerpo curvilíneo, senos grandes, culo enorme. Y con un metabolismo que no la dejaba engordar.

Entendía porque su padre se acostó con su madre a pesar que tenía 6 esposas en su cama. Y porque su padre siempre le repetía que se cuidase de los hombres.

Que irónico, vivía con dos de ellos.

No era más que otra bastarda de Aro. Le repitió su mente

Con un increíble poder fe Fuego Azul que secretamente aprendió a controlar mientras Los Black no estaban en casa. Se volvió a repetir en su mente.

-¡Isabella! entra. ¡Va a llover!- le gritó Jacob.

Cuando Isabella, veía a Jacob. Se le erizaban los pelos del brazo, sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Y no era necesario admitir que ella estaba enamorada de él.

Ambos se habían hecho enamorados. Cuando Isabella cumplió los trece.

Isabella corrió hacia él, se abrazaron mientras entraban a la diminuta casa.

Isabella, sabía que lo que sentía por Jacob, era una poderosa atracción física. Y en la noche quería probar algo nuevo para ella y Jacob.

Jacob, subió sus manos por las caderas de Isabella, ella sonriendo, sabía como Jacob reaccionaba ante ella. Estaba enamorada de Jacob, porque era tierno, amable y muy obediente.

Le sorprendió que Jacob le susurrará al oído- Mi padre no va a venir hasta mañana- y le dejó un beso húmedo en su cuello.

Las palabras de su padre, corrompieron en su mente, como un niño que sufre de algún trauma.

_-Isabella, nunca aceptes nada de un hombre._

-_Isabella, dulce hija mía. Jamás les digas que sí, solo te desean, pero no te aman._

_-Evita, enamorarte Isabella, no tendrías que preocuparte por quien ocupará el trono. Tienes varios hermanastros._

_-Roja, obedece._

-Vamos, amor- era la primera vez que Jacob le decía amor. ¿No se supone que debería decirlo en otro contexto?.

-Esta bien- susurró. Confiaba en Jacob. Juraba que le amaba, pero no estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos.

Jacob la aprisionó en sus brazos morenos. y la beso apasionadamente, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras que Isabella se dejaba llevar por las nuevas emociones que sentía.

La cargó hasta su cuarto, y se desvistieron juntos mientras se besaban en lugares jamás explorados por el otro.

Jacob acaricia los pechos de Isabella con sus labios, mientras que esta suspiraba.

Lentamente, las caricias de Jacob se elevaron por su cuello.

Tan tierno y sensual, que hizo que Isabella dejará salir un gemido de sus gruesos labios.

Isabella, que era tímida frente a Jacob, decidió bajar sus mano a por las piernas de este. Y comenzar a darle masaje los testículos.

Jacob empezó a reaccionar con las caricias de Isabella, que olvidándose del cariño que le tenía, Dejo que su lado no humano se apoderase de él.

Y su parte elemental, ruda y egoísta entro en él.

Sin previo aviso, levantó las pálidas piernas de Isabella, y se acomodó entre estas para entrar en ella en una sola estocada.

Provocando que esta gritara de dolor. Pero Jacob ya no tenía orejas, y sus pupilas habían crecido.

Entro, con más fuerza, apretando sus manos en las muñecas de Isabella.

Se sentía llenó de lujuria, la bestia en él, amaba el calor que tenía aprisionado a su pene.

Entró con más fuerza, y aumentó su ritmo. Se sentía cerca del nirvana. Solo un poco más, le aulló la bestia.

Y Jacob penetró con más fuerza. Y se desquitó con el cuerpo de Isabella, después de su orgasmo, con su esperma.

Isabella. Se había olvidado de llorar. Estaba paralizada, había dejado de luchar contra él. Porque Ella, la Roja, había descubierto que en la cama, la había atrapado el lobo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que recordó que tenía 14. Era de alguna otra forma. Otra Angela.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella, despertó con el temor de poder encontrarse a Jacob a su lado.

Pero, el destino se apiado de ella. Y cuando miró alrededor de su habitación, no encontró a nadie, más que a ella, adolorida y desnuda sobre la cama.

Se lamentó haber postergado las clases de lucha cuando vivía en su palacio. Donde todo era distinto.

Lloró una lágrima, que al tocar su mejilla, Se evaporó.

Con su dedo.

intentó prender una pequeña llama azul, y apenas salieron chispas.

Había comprobado en aquellos segundos, que su poder funcionaba mejor cuando sentía odio.

Pero, jamás podría vengarse de Jacob, Aunque tal vez podría comentárselo a su padre. pero, estaba decidida a regresar por su trono, nadando el océano.

De repente. Escuchó.

...Escuchó, un borracho por el pasillo. Caminando...

¿Billy?. No había regresado en la noche. ¿A donde se habría ido?. ¿Cuanto habría estado bebiendo?.

Apenas, había salido el sol. No podría haber estado fuera tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, Billy, abrió la puerta y la miró con odio.

-¡Tú!- le gritó.- ¡Eres una puta!- se le acercó para tomarla de las muñecas. Contra la cama.- ¡Jacob ya me lo dijo!- le volvió a gritar.

Acercó tanto su cara, que Isabella pudo oler en su aliento, la cerveza que había tomado muchas veces, en grandes cantidades. Intentó forcejear con Billy, pues, le daba vergüenza que este, aunque estaba borracho la viera desnuda.

-Te ofrecimos de todo, ¿Y así nos pagas?- le volvió a gritar. molesto.

Isabella, tenía tanto miedo, que su mente, como un niño en trauma le recordaba de forma rápido lo que su padre solía decirle: Jamás sientas pena, Siente odio, porque este último consumirá más rápido.

Y la Roja, Sintió el odio arder entre sus venas. El hombre que la sostenía con rudeza, la soltó aullando de dolor, las palmas de su mano se habían quemado, y se encontraban a carne viva.

Isabella, no quiso saber más, tomo un enorme abrigo, se cubrió, y salió de esa casa, a la que había jurado llamar hogar.

Se lanzó al mar, y nado fuera de la orilla, para desabrochar el cierre de su collar, y guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Su cola de sirena, no tomó tiempo en aparecer. Y el traje membranoso semi translucido le cubrió el torso y los senos.

Isabella, no tardó en ponerse en marcha, y no durmió, ni descansó, ni paró en nadar durante 18 días.

Hasta que llegó a Los Glaciares.

¿Quien la reconocerá?


	8. Chapter 8

Kachiri, la actual canciller Del Fuego, vestía elegantemente.

Como solía hacerlo todos los días.

Su vestido, era blanco hoy.

Pero mañana sería amarillo.

Hace unas horas,encontraron a la Regina, la heredera, la hija de Aro.

Durmiendo en las orillas, de los glaciares.

Estaba desnutrida. Sucia, e inconsciente.

Sus propias madrastras y hermanastros. No quisieron reconocerla.

Pero Kachiri, lo hizo e intentaron matarla aquel día.

Kachiri, se volvió a pasar la navaja por la cabeza, para quitar el poco cabello que le había crecido.

Le hacia sentirse bella. Aunque nadie podría pararse al lado de la Roja, no había comparación que hacer.

Vio, que Isabella ya se había despertado y decidió traerle el vaso de agua hirviendo que le tenía preparado.

-Su majestad, Isabella. Beba, por favor- Isabella, cogió la taza con las manos frías. Aún confundida.- La coronan esta noche, si es que no intentan matarla primero.

-¿Asi de simple? ¿LLego? ¿Me coronan? ¿Y reino?- la interrogó- ¿Quien es usted?.

-Yo soy la actual canciller de la Monarquía Del Fuego.- se presentó Kachiri- Mi nombre es Kachiri.

-Te recuerdo.

-Probablemente, aun que eras joven.

-Quiero hablar con Jessica.

-Me lamento mi señora, ella no se encuentra en esta parte del reino.

-¿Cuando regresa?.

-Cuando le coronen a media noche.- Isabella, que no podía dejar de pensar y destruir. Quería quemadla.

Hacerla cenizas. Pero,la perra había huido.

-Le recomendaría dejar de pensar en lo que esta pensando. Somos muy inestables con sentimientos profundos.- Pero Isabella, tenía otros planes, No podía perder el tiempo.

-Quisiera que adelantarán la coronación.- Isabella quería ver a Jessica lo antes posible.

-Como usted desee.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- inquirió Isabella, desalentada por su mala experiencia sexual.-' ¿Usted se acostó con mi padre?

Kachiri, al no saber como responder con la verdad solo le dijo- Mi pésame, majestad.

-No seas tímida. Tal vez podrías compartir tu experiencia con las mucamas.- le espetó Isabella. Su intención no era tratarla mal. Pero realmente quería investigar que cambios habían ocurrido dentro del palacio.

Kachiri, se alejó y luego se retiró para que prepararan la ceremonia y la corona.

Isabella, inspeccionó su dormitorio. Y nada había cambiando en absoluto. Salió de su cuarto, hacia el de su padre.

El cual, estaba vació. Ni siquiera el color de la pared perduró para su regresó.

Bajó las enormes escaleras, el diseño no había cambiado demasiado. De hecho lo encontraban más limpio. El pasillo en el cual dormían su padre y ella, era el único lado del palacio, al que nadie se atrevía a entrar,y después de la muerte de su padre y la desaparición de ella. El polvo fue lo único que la visito.

Entró por una de las puertas de la cocina, y vio a pocas personas,trabajando ahí. En la época de apogeo de su padre, este lugar estaba repleto.

En eso, un pequeño niño que corría tropezó con ella, y este al caer empezó a llorar por el susto. Su madre, con el rostro demacrado por el cansancio, lo reprendió y al subir su cara para disculparse. Las palabras se le quedaron en la boca.

-Angela. Los años han te han cambiado para mal, diría yo- le dijo Isabella, sin nada a que temer. Pues el corazón de Isabella esta negro como las cenizas, ya no tenía nada que quemar. Aunque algunos sentimientos como la lástima aparecían misteriosamente.

-Isabella...-susurró.

-Tengo mayor rango que tu Angela,deberías de tratarme con respeto.- La voz de Isabella sonó dura y fría. Como los glaciares que protegían el reino.

-Yo...Disculpeme alteza- Isabella sonrió.

-¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?- miró al niño que había dejado de llorar.- ¿Otro bastardo?-Isabella se volvió cruel. Ya no podía evitarle.

-Angela, yo al menos hubiera esperado que cerraras la puerta bajo llave- Y antes que Angela pudiera responder algo. Isabella, ya había vuelto a recorrer el palacio.

Kachiri, que ya había buscado la vieja corona de la madre de Aro, llamó solo a la familia real para la coronación.

Las madrastras y sus medio hermanos.

De alguna forma u otra. El hijo de alguno de sus medio hermanos terminaría gobernando. Isabella, interrumpió aquel pensamiento...No era necesario que fuera un hijo o hija de ellas. De hecho ella misma no era hija de alguna de las esposas de Aro.

El hijo de Angela.

Estaba decidido. Sino podría tener hijos.

Porque si es que lo tuviera. Isabella ya hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada...

El hijo de Angela, gobernaría.

Al final, quería convencerse que solo lo hacía porque necesitaba al menos un aliado en el palacio.

Pero Isabella, aceptó que quería disculparse con ella.

Kachiri, ordenó a su supuesta familia, le dio la orden a Isabella de sentarse. y esta lo hizó.

Entonces Kachiri habló:

-En presencia de la llama ardiente que jamás se apagará.

Y los años de gloria que vendrán.

Yo te corono. Como la Regina Roja.

Isabella Volturi Swann, de la Dinastía Azul.

Que de Reina, seas una Emperatriz.- con esas últimas palabras la corona de oro blanco, con rosas hechas de rubíes y esmeraldas haciendo de hojas. Isabella, Juró amar su reino.

Sus familiares, se arrodillaron ante ella.

Y así de corta fue la ceremonia.

Solo importaba que la noticia llegará hasta los otros reyes.

Isabella, bajó del trono y Kachiri la dirijió a la habitación en la cual cumpliría su rol.

Para un habitante de este reino, No existían los días sino las horas.

Y un Rey solo dormía si es que el tiempo sobraba.

-¿Kachiri, Que novedades hay?- le preguntó Isabella, mientras se sentaba en la silla, en la cual su padre había convulsionado años atrás.

-Bueno, aparte del hecho que acabo de presenciar la coronación más corta de mi vida. Los líderes de distinguidos parlamentos se han reunido, para una emergencia. Estamos en guerra con la Casa Agua, nos ha enviado una especie de bandadas de pájaros, los cuales aún no sabes con exactitud que es. Pero llegarán acá en 36 horas.- le dijo de lo mas calmada.

-¿Estamos en guerra? ¿Y nos mandan pájaros?- le gritó enfurecida Isabella.

-Tómelo con calma, hay muchas cosas que necesita saber.

-Su padre también era un sireno. Pero, había perdido el don hace años. Por eso sus poderes dejaron de funcionar. Pero, lo que no sabe, es que sus madrastras son mujeres pájaros.

-No se parecen en nada a un ave- le bufó Isabella.

-Eso es porque sus madrastras son hembras, en cambio si viera a un macho se sorprenderían.-le dijo burlona Kachiri.

Las campanadas de inicio tocaron y toda puerta o ventana fueron cerradas, las personas que ingresaron se sentaron y escucharon al expositor hablar.

-En nuestro mercado negro, para asegurarnos de que nuestras razas no se extingan, contamos con un factor en desventaja. El pescado y el águila se necesitan para sobrevivir. Tenemos que enviar a nuestras mujeres a reproducirse. Pero el número de desaparecidas a crecido. Y en el trato, se sabe exactamente que por número de mujeres que enviamos, deben devolvernos todas las hembras que nacieron. Pero los números no mienten.

Para nuestro equipo de investigadores, se están quedando con algunas- y en seguida regresó a su asiento.

-¿Kachiri?. Solo está presente nuestra casa verdad- le preguntó Isabella.

-Si- le susurró.

Otro hombre, de otro lugar, se paró para exponer.

-A nuestra sociedad, creemos que aquellos bebes que no se nos fueron dados, son esa bandada de pájaros que vienen a comernos.

-¿Que habilidades cuentan estos pájaros?- le interrumpió Isabella. Todos, en la sala se quedaron en silencio, y miraron de reojo a la reina.


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por el review!

* * *

-Su Majestad Isabella. como sabrá, nuestra única salida es el agua, somos los mejores nadadores que hay. Y nuestros poderes, guardan relación con el fuego, Aunque no todos nacemos con uno. Los hombres- águila. Son una especie que nosotros mismos diseñamos años atrás para poder reproducirnos. Vuelan tan alto como alguien de la Casa Aire, Son grandes guerreros en la Tierra como un sargento de la milicia De la casa Tierra. Y pueden bucear por varias horas. Lo cual, nos queda huir. Algunos de ellos poseen poderes relacionados con el agua y otras formas de esta.

Isabella, estaba tan sorprendida por lo que oía.

Por eso, jamás supo quien era su madre.

Nunca le habían mencionado algo sobre el tráfico legal e ilegal que existía.

-¿Saben que vienen a matarnos?- les perguntó Isabella a toda la sala.

Estos se miraron aterrados entre ellos.

-¿Como que no? ¿Acaso no es lo más obvio? ¿A que creen que vienen a reproducirse? ¡Ninguno de ustedes vale la pena! ¡Que inutiles e incompetentes!- les gritó.

Kachiri, intentó tranquilizarla, pues sintió como la temperatura de Isabella, empezaba asubir.

-Calma. Tenes compasión, no pueden decidir. Tenían que esperarte.- le dijo Kachiri.

-Me largo. Dales, la orden que empiezan a evacuar a las personas. La Casa Tierra siempre a sido fiel a nosotros. Enviadlos allá.

Isabella, no quería empezar que pasaría cuando los hombres-pájaro llegaran.

Quería relajarse un rato, perderse entre la multitud...como lo hacía hace tres años.

Se puso un maquillaje oscuro, preparó su capa y salió sin que nadie notase del palacio.

Vio a las personas atendiendo en varios locales, todos disfrutando, riendo, bebiendo...Hasta varias personas besándose ...muy sensual.

Entro a uno de los clubes abiertos, en los que el reflejo de las luces con el hielo, hacían un espectáculo maravilloso.

Varias personas jóvenes, mayores que ella, se encontraban ahí.

Pero nadie notaría que era menor de edad.

Ni siquiera que tenía 14.

Se acariciaban, mientras que sus cuerpos se movían al vaivén de la música. Otros estaban ocupados teniendo sexo "discreto" en sus sillas.

Si podría olvidarse de la mala experiencia de Jacob...le gustaría probarlo de nuevo.

Estaba tan excitada por solo pensarlo, que al primer varón que se le insinuare. Aceptaría sin pensarlo.

Y después de beber un poco, y bailar con varios.

Apareció la oportunidad, con un macho rubio, y ojos negros. Le abrazó por la espalda mientras repartía besos por su cuello.

-¿Te apetecé?- le sugirió mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

Isabella quería sonar sensual y aceptó.

Se fueron a la casa de él. Muy amplia para una persona. Pero eso no importaba, quería sacarse a Jacob de la mente. quería olvidarse de esa mala decisión. Sabía que solo tenía 14, pero ya era muy tarde, su mente se le había adelantado en años.

El chico se desnudó el solo, Mientras que en el caso de Isabella fue diferente.

Le besó en sus labios de forma muy salvaje, chupándolos sin parar. mientras que las manos de este recorrían sus nalgas y las apretaban, las manos inexpertas de Isabella en cambio le acariciaban la nuca de aquel macho del cual no tenía idea de su nombre.

Se tumbaron en la cama sin parar de acariciarse, que provocaron que la habitación se llenase de gemidos roncos por parte de él. Ella atacó sus labios sin parar como él lo había hecho 20 segundos atrás. Preocupándose más por su placer que el de su compañero.

El hombre, le quitó el brasier a Isabella, para empezar a acariciarle los senos, chupándolos y haciéndola gemir fuertemente.

Para después, desnudar por completo a esta, y meterle lentamente un dedo, y luego introdujo dos más, tratando de llevarlos hasta el fondo de su vagina.

Haciendo que Isabella diga incoherencias. Y se viniera, mientras el hombre le metía un tercer dedo.

Isabella, estaba tan excitada por esa nueva experiencia, que quiso probar algo nuevo.

Empujó al hombre, para que se echase sobre la cama, y tomó entre sus manos la erección del hombre. Haciendo que esté jadeara. Empezó a masajear de forma rítmica haciendo que se endureciera. Luego acercó su cara, para lamer desde la base a la punta y meterlo en la boca.

La mano del extraño le sujetó la cabeza para que lo llevase más hondo.

Y así o hizo.

Isabella, con su mano, masajeo los testículos de este.

Provocando que el extraño muchacho se corriera en su boca. Isabella, se separó y escupió a un lado.

El sabor era horrible. ¿Que comía?.

Con sus piernas, lo acercó a ella, y se introdujo en él de un golpé.

Empezó a moverse contra él. Y este le sujetó las caderas, para que fuese mas hondo y rápido. Ambos jadearon por la penetración.

-Mas fuerte- susurró entre gemidos el hombre. Le alzó un poco el trasero para causar un mayor impacto.

El cual encantó a Isabella, y se movió con más agilidad, empezó a sentir un calor en su vientre, y el hombro empezó a mordisquearle los pezones erectos y masajearla.

Isabella gimió violentamente viniéndose en un orgasmo sensacional. Y el desconocido no tardó en seguirla después de haberse sentido tan bien entre la vagina más apretada en la que había estado.

Durante esa noche y los dos siguientes años.

Isabella, la antigua princesa virgen, se volvió una reina que fue perfeccionando sus habiliades en la cama.

Sus primeras experiencias fueron sencillas, pero luego fue buscando, con otra identidad, hombres con mala reputación en la vida, pero muy buena en el arte del sexo.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Son todos vosotros unos incompetentes!- les gritó Isabella en el parlamento.

Puede ser que era su cumpleaños número 16 pero jamás se podría dar un descanso.

-¿Como es posible que una inmensa masa de hombres-aves que se acercaban hacia nosotros?. ¡HACE DOS AÑOS! ¡Y les perdieron de vista!-les volvió a gritar molesta.

La masa de hombres-pájaros no había hecho aparición, ¿se habrían desviado?, pensó Isabella.

-Majestad, a pesar que les perdimos el rastro, no podemos evitar las nuevas noticias.- le dijo Kachiri.

-Nuestra población a aumentado.- le dijo uno de los hombres sirenos.

-Se debe a que la desaparición de mujeres- respondió otro.

-¡Dimos una orden para desalojar a nuestros habitantes para cancelarla!- les recordé.

-Lo lamentamos, nuestros cálculos no fueron precisos- le respondió una mujer de rostro quemado.

-Repasemos lo que sabemos.- les dijo Isabella.- Dos años atrás, una bandada inmensa venía hacia nosotros, ya inspeccionamos las cuevas marinas y las islas más cercanas al glaciar, las aves se cansan, volar para siempre sería imposible, incluso volar de regreso- dijo Isabella.

-Tendrían que haber llegado- dijo un anciano calvo.

-O sino hubierna muerto en el océano congelado- inquirió una mujer joven de sin brazos.

-Si llegaron-susurró Isabella.- No tenían otra alternativa.- dijo en voz alta.- ¿Kachiri?. ¿Pueden estos perder sus alas?.

-Por voluntad propia, No. Tendrían que arrancárselas.- le respondió muy atenta a la conversación.

-Y crecen en dos años- susurró una anciana de cabellos azules.

-Están aquí- susurró Isabella- ¡Se mezclaron entre nosotros! ¡Den la alarma. Ahora, si es oficial que naden hasta el desierto! ¡Vuelvan a ocupar las tierras del desierto!- les gritó Isabella.

Un hombre que estaba sentado, se arrancó el traje, para desplegar sus enormes alas plateadas, y empezar a volar hacia la reina, como si se tratase de una flecha que se lanzase con el único objetivo de matar al fuego azul, la regina roja.

Inmediatamente, los guardias, hicieron brotar de sus ojos lanzallamas y esta ave- semi-humana, termina hecha cenizas.

Kachiri, mandó a dar la alarma, y todas las personas que eran hombres-aves, salieron de sus capas para empezar a tragarse a las mujeres-pescado que tenían al alcance.

El pánico abundaba, ya no había orden. El caos reinaba.

Antes que Kachiri, se retirará Isabella le preguntó- ¿Si yo muero al huir?.

-Te sucederá tu hijo- le respondió Kachiri.

-No tengo hijos, Kachiri, ¿Acaso no es obvio?- le respondió molesta.

-Se que haces en las noches- le susurró.- No se lo voy a decir a nadie, pero por algún otro motivo extraño esta gente te ama. Solo pide una guerra, y la ganaras Isabella. Pero, acaso, no puedes buscarte algún hombre-ave y seducirlo como lo haces con otros hombres. ¿Y quedar en cinta?- le gruño Kachiri, pero se apiado de lo que dijo, Después de todo, Isabella solo tenía 16 años.

La Regina mas joven, sería una madre adolescente...pensó en silencio

-El hijo de Angela, es hijo de mi padre también. yo le elijo a él.- le dijo Isabella.

-Las leyes no funcionan así- le dije Kachiri negando con la cabeza.- Si no tienes hijos y mueres, nos volveremos en una democracia total. Lo cual no funcionaría, ya que todos quieren el poder.

-"El hombre es el lobo del hombre"- le repitió la frase que Isabella había aprendido de su maestro de lucha a cuerpo, no de la mono toma clase de historia avanzada.

El palacio temblo.

Isabella le pidió a todos sus sirvientes que huyeron, mientras ella corría hacia la bóveda.

Su padre, desde muy pequeña, siempre le hablaba de la furia, ella pensó que era un hombre amargado, pero lo que en verdad escondía sus palabras eran sobre el poder del fuego.

Había un pequeño pero muy decorado timón de acero.

Había que destruirlo. la mejor forma, derritiendo.

Isabella, se enfureció, no, no se enfureció, siempre andaba molesta, el fuego era más fuerte de este modo le dijo su padre en su mente. Siempre andar molesto, enojado, furioso, y el fuego resplandecería.

Isabella se concentró tanto que no se percató de que había quemado toda la sala. Y aquel fuego empezó a derretir los glaciares, que empezaron a derrumbarse uno contra otros, matando hombres-aves y mujeres u hombres-pescados.

Isabella, ya se había quitado su collar, y su cola de color salmón y la membrana que ahora estaba semi azul, le permitieron nadar hasta lo más profundo del océano.

Sabía que tenía que ir a los desiertos y buscar alguna forma de contrato con otras casas, para una guerra, pero primero tenía que buscar un ejercito.

Y para llegar al otro extremo, tenía que nadar noches y días, sin comer, sin parar o moriría.


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por los follows!

* * *

Edward divisó cerca del arroyo, la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

Era tan hermosa que pensó que estaba soñando.

Pero no podía dejar de contemplarla.

Tenía los labios rojos, sus párpados cerrados, un cabello muy largo que le cubría su desnudez.

Sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

Buscó en su espalda, alguna marca de que fuera una mujer-ave. Pero no lo era.

Tal vez era una mujer del aire o de la tierra.

Pero que fuera del fuego, le hizo temblar.

En su cuello, colgaba una piedra muy hermosa. Como si el hielo y el fuego se unieran.

Pero si se juntasen, se destruirían.

Un maestro de lucha en el aire, le había dicho a Edward, que el amor lo puede absolutamente todo. Era la cosa más loca y peligrosa del mundo. Pero si sabes jugar, ganarás.

Edward, vio un rostro inocente en un cuerpo de mujer. ¿Sería muy joven?, se preguntó.

La levantó y se sorprendió de lo ligera que era.

Le miro las costillas. y vio lo desnutrida que estaba.

-¿Cuantos días estuvo sin comer?- susurró para si mismo. Se la llevo a una pequeña cueva que hizo con los troncos de los árboles, había creado su propia fortaleza que ocupaba gran territorio.

La depositó en una pequeña cama, hecha con hojas de los árboles. Quiso cubrirla, pero no encontró nada con que hacerlo.

Empezó a recolectar frutas. Estaba contento. hace tiempo que nadie venía a visitarlo. Desde su partida, no había encontrado a nadie.

Se iba volver loco sino encontraba a alguien.

Pensó que ya había perdido el enlace con el mundo actual.

De hecho, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvo con una hembra. Que con solo recordar su cuerpo desnudo, hacía que le palpitase el pene.

Regresó a su cueva, y observó como su invitada movía los ojos alrededor del lugar.

-¿Estoy muerta?- le susurró la voz más hermosa que había oído.

-No, pero te recomiendo que no te muevas. Tus músculos estan muy tensos. Como si hubieras nadado por un largo tiempo- le respondió Edward.

Ella, simplemente sonrió.

-Pareces un ángel.- le susurró otra vez la hermosa muchacha.

-Soy un hombre-ave, probablemente no hayas oído hablar de mi especie.

Isabella, se quedo en silencio. Tenía un plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Mientras Edward acomodaba el frío cuerpo de su acompañante. Se le olvidó preguntarle varias cosas, que lo tenían muy curioso.

-¿Como te llaman?- le preguntó.

Isabella, pensó, que como siempre, sería mejor mantener la identidad oculta.

-Bella, de la Casa de Tierra.- susurró arrullada por la oscuridad.

-¿Bella?- empezó a reírse.- ¿Que nombre es ese?- y preciosas carcajadas se escucharon.

Isabella, solo sonreía.

-Bueno, Be-lla, Yo soy Edward, Creo que tendría que decir de la Casa Agua, pero la verdad prefiero decir que soy un vago.

-¿Edward?, que nombre tan antiguo...¿Me darías algo de beber?- le preguntó Isabella, mirándole a los ojos directamente, mientras que Edward se sonrojaba.

-Si-i- tartamudeo.

Que fácil pensó Isabella. Hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda. ¿Y su ropa?. ¿Acaso se le perdió en el viaje?

Edward, utilizó su poder del hielo, para sacar agua limpia. Y ponerla en un envase, después de todo, quería quedarse con su inviatada más tiempo. La dulce Bella.

Regresó donde ella, y le ayudó a beber.

Después de que esta saciara su sed, le preguntó.

-¿Como has conseguido agua limpia en esto lugares?- le preguntó con ternura.

Edward, se volvió a sonrojar y maldijo a su genética por eso- Es mi poder.- le dijo sin querer alardear.

-¿Limpiar agua?- se burló ella.

-No, tonta- se rió él- Crear hielo.

Para Isabella, esto era información importante. Y si podía seguir preguntando lo haría mientras más conocía a Edward.

-¿De las manos?- le preguntó curiosa.

-No, no lo sé. Recién lo descubrí, Creo que con el pensamiento.

-Un don muy fuerte- susurró Isabella.

Edward le escuchó y asintió con la cabeza. Esto solo sirvió para que Isabella supiese de su gran oído.

Después de lo que le habían dicho. Los hombres-aves fueron creados para ser máquinas asesinas. Pero que tuviesen poderes. Eso jamás lo había escuchado.

-¿Porque estoy desnuda?-le preguntó Bella, de forma pícara.

Edward, se volvió a sonrojar. Miró y contempló el cuerpo desnudo de Bella, toda una maravilla, tenía la piel más suave del mundo y sedosa , y blanca como la porcelana.

-No se. ¿Acaso no deberías saber tú porque estas desnuda?- le preguntó de forma retórica.

-¿No vine con mis ropas?- le preguntó Isabella.

-No, no lo creo- le guiño un ojo.

- Y Porque no me tapaste con algo- le retó.

Edward se molestó un poco, acaso el tenía la culpa de su incomodidad. ¿Donde habrá sido criada esta?.

Isabella, vio el enfado que había causado.

-Lo siento- susurró.

-Te entiendo, supongo que si despierto en algún lugar extraño. Me gustaría tener mi ropa- se burló Edward.

Isabella, se resistía ante la presencia de aquel macho alado.

Se le hacía la boca agua.

En sus pocos años de experiencia sexual, ningún hombre sireno la haría sentirse como aquel que caía ante sus encantos carnales.

-Edward. ¿que edad tenes?- de seguro su metabolismo se desarrollaba muy rápido.

-22- le respondió. Isabella, jamás había estado con un hombre tan joven. mayormente se juntaba con los de cuarenta años.

-Tú debes ser menor- le replicó.

-Si.- le respondió, no le iba a decir su verdadera edad, podía aparentar más.-19- le mintió.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que deberías de descansar- le susurró.- Podrías ponerte mi...polo- le aconsejó.

Edward solo tenía dos ropas. Un pantalón gastado y roto, y un polo de manga larga que se amarraba por detrás debido a la espala.

Se quitó su polo, dejando a la vista de Isabella, un cuerpo musculoso. Lampiño. y sucio. ¿Se bañara?, pensó. De seguro que con esas alas hechas con plumas debe ser muy difícil, bañarse y evitar que se te mojen o maltraten. Se lo preguntaría mas adelante...

Isabella, intentó sentarse, pero sus músculos no le respondían, en cambio lo que sentía era un inmenso dolor.

-Relajaté, probablemente mañana solo logres sentarte- le susurró Edward, que se cuestionaba si los de su especie tenían instintos protectores o incluso paternales.

Le pasó los agujeros de los brazos a Isabella, y la volteó para amarrarle el polo que le quedaba como vestido. De seguro sus casi 2 metros, era una gran diferencia con el metro ochenta de esta.

La volvió a voltear, y vio como Bella empezaba a tener escalofríos.

-Se que parece una zona muy tropical, pero en las noches es como si fuera un invierno eterno- le susurró Edward, mientras que le acariciaba la nuca, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Acércame a la tierra- le pidió Isabella. Edward la cargó y le echó sobre la tierra.

En un par de segundos, la tierra empezó a calentarse.

-¿Ese es tu poder? ¿Calentar tierra?. ¡Que oportuno!- se burlo. Mientras le volvía a acariciar la nuca y el hombro.

Isabella, sonría para ella, si solo supieras de lo que soy capaz de hacer..

-No durará mucho tiempo, cuando me quede dormida se enfriará.

Edward pensó en que podría hacer para mantenerla cálida.

-Podría llevarte adentro, y bueno, cubrirte con las alas, son como un calentador cuando te envuelves en ellas, estarás sudando por la mañana.

Isabella, observó las enormes alas que salían de la espalda de Edward, de color gris. En realidad, eran negras con varias plumas blancas, lo que la hacían ver grises.

Si quería seducirlo, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Intentemos- susurró Isabella. Edward la llevó de vuelta al lecho de hojas. y la recostó.

-Desviste me, si voy a tener que sudar, prefiero evitar que la única prenda que me has dado se ensucie.- le pidió Isabella.

-Puedo buscarte ropa en alguna aldea cercana, tal vez mañana estés de regreso con tu tribu.- le respondió avergonzado.

-Edward, tal vez debería decirte la verdad...-le susurró.-Si estuve nadando, escape de mi hogar, La casa del Agua nos atacó y destruyó...- le salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas, que al tocar sus mejillas se hirvieron.

Edwrad, parpadeó varias veces, no entendía que sucedía. Acababa de ver agua hervirse en la piel de ella.

Isabella se lamentó haber llorado, ¿Como le explicaría a Edward lo que acababa de ver?.

-Te lo explico mañana- espero que se olvide de lo que acaba de presenciar, se dijo Isabella.

Edward solo asintió con la cabeza.

Le quitó el polo que le había amarrado hace ya varios minutos, y sintió lo fría que estaba su piel, lo cual le recordó su intentó de hacerle respiración boca a boca. Y no había aire...

-¿Porque estas tan fría? ¿Es porque no hay aire ne tus pulmones?- le preguntó.

-Si, mi sistema no es igual al tuyo.- respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Se estaba pudriendo de frío, y todo por fingir ser una mujer tierra.

Sino, ya hubiera incendiado el bosque.


	13. Chapter 13

Sudar, no había palabra para esto.

Era mucho más que sudar, el cabello de Isabella esta mojada, y su cuerpo transpirando, en cambio el de Edward, que se echaba abrazándola seguía igual.

Su cuerpo votaba el agua, que al tocar su piel se evaporaba y el aire se calentaba a cada segundo.

Isabella, estaba más que incómoda con el calor, y la temperatura climática había crecido al salir el amarillo.

-Edward- le sacudió. Este dormía como uno de su especie.

Lo que muy pocos sabían era de que los hombres-aves al dormir, despertaban por su propia cuenta. Por eso, al caer en depresión, como cura se recomendaba no dormir, por que nadie sabía cuando despertarían y retomarían su vida. Y lo peor de eso, era que los hombres-aves solo duraban 39 días sin dormir, y el 40 morían.

Debe ser por eso, que la mayoría de los hombres-aves tienen un espíritu de euforia. Y viven felices como el ignorante.

Isabella intentó levantar sus alas, eran demasiado pesadas, y la posición de su cuerpo no la dejaba empeñar toda su fuerza.

No se imaginaría teniendo sexo con un hombre-ave, sin tener que sudar. Pero por desgracia tendría que reproducirse sino su reino se volvería una asquerosa democracia.

Solo le quedaba esperar a que abriera los cinco sentidos o ¿seis?

De su corta conversación de anoche, sabía que había un pueblo miserable a varios kilómetros de donde estaban, de donde a él le dio pena robarles ropa, pero de verás no había otro lugar de donde conseguirla.

Sin embargo, Isabella se le ocurrió preguntarles por la ciudad principal. Iría más rápido a través de los ríos.

Tendría que robarle la comida a Edward, y salir corriendo.

Volvió a luchar con las enormes y pesadas alas.

Tendría que ser otro día.

Dos horas más tarde, el cuerpo de Isabella hervía, y estaba deshidratado. El calor era insoportable.

Y por fin vio gotas de sudor en el cuerpo de Edward.

Escuchó a alguien gritando afuera.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward?- gritó una voz masculina.

-¡Viejo! unos aldeanos me dijeron que vivías aquí.- le gritó eufórico.

Por la entrada de la cueva, apareció un muchacho joven, y alado, sus alas eran completamente blancas.

Isabella, se escondió entre el cuerpo de Edward y sus alas.

El joven alado. intentó mover a Edward, y se dio cuenta que no despertaba del sueño.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevaras durmiendo Edward?- escuchó Isabella susurrar al joven.

Edward se movió, despertándose.

Permitiendo que Seth viera a Bella, y gritará al ver que Isabella portaba en su cuello, la piedra de las mujeres pescados.

Intentó atacarla pero Isabella era mucho más ágil, y salió del refugio del cuerpo de Edward, para cubrirse con el polo que le quedaba como vestido.

Pudo contemplar más a su atacante. Tenía la piel morena, y los ojos castaños, No era tan alto como Edward, pero también tenía ese característico extraño de los hombres-aves.

Edward, se despertó, y al notar las voces alrededor se puso en alerta, pero al ver a Seth, se alegró y fue a abrasarle.

-¡Seth!. De verás has cambiado- le sonrió Edward.

-¿Que haces con esta? ¿Estas loco? ¿o pensabas comerla?- le respondió Seth molesto.

Isabella al oír esas palabras le dieron escalofríos, y pensó que estaban tan distraídos que no se darían cuenta de su escape. Había escuchado de ese pequeño pueblo nativo, iría ahí y buscaría ayuda para regresar al desierto.

Intentó salir de la cueva, pero Seth no se lo permitió.

Seth hizo que la lluvia apareciera de la nada, y empapará el bosque.

Isabella, supo que Seth sabía que era.

Seth, intentó retenerla para arrancarle el collar, pero el brazo de Bella lo frenó y lo hizó retroceder tres pasos.

-No te atrevas- le rugió Isabella.

-¿Seth? ¿Que haces?- le preguntó Edward, que se puso adelante de Isabella, para evitar que este la atacara.

-¿Te has acostado con ella?- le preguntó Seth- Porque dentro de un mes, te dará una princesita mitad pescado- se burló Seth.

Isabella, se maldijo, Sabía que rango tenía. ¿Como lo habrá sabido?.

Edward se giró para encararle. Con un rostro de espanto. ¿Con quien se durmió ayer?.

-Ni siquiera tuvimos sexo- le dijo Edward a Seth, ambos mirando a Isabella.

Isabella, lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer, fue correr hacia el río y saltar, mientras que Seth y Edward empezaron a volar para perseguirle, Isabella a penas entró en el río se arrancó el collar, y empezó a nadar, no se atrevía a dejar las profundidades del río, porque estos sabrían su ubicación.

Mientras que Seth y Edward volaban muy cerca de la superficie planearon.

-Yo entró y la hago salir. Cuando salga, tú la atrapas.- le ordenó Seth.

-¿Cuando te volviste tan jefe alfa?- se burló Edward.

-Desde que descubrí que Maggie era una mujer pescado de alta clase.- le susurró a Edward.

Antes que Edward pudriera disculparse, Seth se lanzó al agua.

Isabella maldijo, el lecho del río se desbordaba y ya no había manera de esconderse, tendría que salir ala superficie, pero aún le quedaba una carta que jugar.

Seth la localizó, e Isabella al darse cuenta, saltó del río para huir de las garras de Seth, pero no pensó que Edward la esperaba afuera.

Y al intentar zafarse de sus garras, le araño y destruyó el perfecto rostro que tenía, y luego le clavo las inmensas garras en el estómago y se la llevó de regreso a la cueva.


	14. Chapter 14

Isabella, estaba despierta, e incómodamente amarrada.

Atada, pero sin ropa.

Era de día.

Probablemente había dormido varias horas.

Podía sentir el malestar en su cara, y cicatrices en su abdomen.

y dolían.

-Ya despertó- susurró Edward muy triste.

-Bien.- Ambos se acomodaron y se pararon frente a ella.

-¿Quien te envía?- le amenazó Seth.

-La Regina- susurró Isabella. Amargandose. Miró a Edward, y le suplicó con la mirada que tuviese piedad de ella.

Edward, sabía que Seth tenía razón de como se trataban losextraños, pero él no veía el peligro que sopnía su huésped.

Se paró de donde estaba, y se colocó en frente de Isabella, mirando a Seth.

-Basta. Solo mira lo que le hice.- le dijo Edward.

-Hombre, son como sirenas, solo que no tienen que cantar para hipnotizarte.- le respondió Seth.- Se lo que hago...- Y antes que pudiera terminar, Edward le interrumpió molesto.

-¿Con que sabes lo que haces?. ¡Miralá!- le gritò- ¿Donde quedo su dignidad?- le gruño Edward.

-Se que clase de monstruos son, Edward, ya conocí a varias- le dijo triste.

El rostro de Seth se vio reflejado en las pupilas de Edward.

Y Edward recordó al inocente muchacho que se les unía en sus reuniones secretas, ahora toda su inocencia destrozada por las maldades del mundo...

Este hombre, que debió de haber sido un gran muchacho, era irreconocible, Seth no era así.

Se repitió Edward mentalmente.

-Yo lidiaré con ella.- le respondió Edward- Porque tú al parecer no sabes hacer nada mas de lo que nos hacían a nosotros.

Seth lo miró indignado-Bien- le dijo serio.- Si sufres, no vengas a pedirme que te acoja. Es un monstruo.

-Igual que ambos- le susurró Edward.

Y sin más, se dió la vuelta, y aquellas pequeñas alas, ya enormes, se desplegaron de su espalda, y partió a seguir al sol.

Edward, había perdido a un hermano. Ahora la soledad que sentía ntes, se intensificaba más en él.

-G-Gracia-as- le dijo Bella, adolorida.- Por favor. ¿Ayudame?

Edward suspiró.

-Escucha, Seth tiene razón en varias cosas. ¿Como es que te termine obedeciendo? ¡Ahora obedezco a todos!- gritó Edward.

Isabella dejo escapar una suave risa al ver al desesperación del hombre-ave- Es mi culpa.- le dijo, mirandole a los ojos.

-Yo fui el que lo desobedeció- le recordó Edward.

-Y yo fui la razón- le recordó Bella.

Edward dejó escapar otro suspiro. La miró, y lo único que podía encontrar era en ella, una mujer.

¿Hipnotizado por sirenas?. Nada de que hablar.

Pero vió las marcas que le había hecho y cuán preocupado se puso.

Si definitivamente había conseguido su forma de hipnotizarlo.

-Perdoname- le pidió Edward.

-¿Por?- le preguntó Isabella, aún amarrada y con dolor.

-Luego sabrás porque.- dijo Edward convencido que no pasaría mucho tiempo con ella. Y que cuado se diera cuenta de como había terminado su rostro, él no estaría ahí.

-Te liberaré, si prometes responder mis preguntas con la verdad. y no mientas, porque cuando mientes, tienes un tic.- le dijo Edward.

Isabella, estaba sorprendida, nunca supo nada sobre un tic. Y no necesitaba la ayuda de Edward para escapar, pero le debia honor.

Algo muy importante para ella.

-Lo intentaré- le respondió Bella mirando al piso.- Solo si tu me respondes algunas cosas.

-¿No eres tú la que estas atada?. ¿Bella?- le respondi{o Edward.- Para empezar, ¿Es Bella tu verdadero nombre?- le preguntó Edward.

-¿Es Ed-wa-rd el tuyo?- se burló ella.

-Si- le respondió- Si no lo has escuchado, No eres de estas casas, de verás eras una mujer pescado- dijo Edward, hablando consigo mismo.

-¿A quien conoció tu amigo Seth?- le preguntó la mujer pescado atada en la silla.

-Cubrete- le lanzo el mismo polo viejo a Bella en la cara.

-Estoy atada. ¡Idiota!- le respondió furiosa.

-¿Es cierto?- le preguntó Edward.

-¿Que es cierto Ed-wa-rd?- le fulminó Isabella.

- La Casa de Fuego, esta contraatacando...-le respondió.- Estan enviando a sus mujeres a reproducirse como animales salvajes, para crear su propio ejército...

-¡Gracias por no tener una medicina avanzada!- le respondió Isabella. Algo que Edward no comprendió.- Estúpido, ¿Como se supone que este tan lejos del desierto? ¿de mi casa?.

-¿Te perdiste?- se burló Edward- Porque hasta ahora no me has matado, y probablemente te puedes liberar de esas cuerdas por ti misma. ¿A que la otra noche estabas encantadora?- se rió.

-Y te encanto- le repsondió Bella- Al parecer, no es el único que llevaba una vida sexual activa. No te has preguntado. ¿Con cuantas mujeres aves te habras acostado?- le miró fijo.

Edward mantuvo la mirada- ¿A que eres virgen?- se río un poco.

Isabella, elevó una media sonrisa- Cuantos hijos habrás tenido, y todos murieron bajo los bloques de hielo- se burló Isabella a grandes carcajadas.

Mientras que Edward procesaba la nueva información. Estaba en Shock.

-Oh, espera, ahora recuerdo, Ustedes no tienen instinto paternal- le hizo una mueca, que provoca que Edward se molestará.

Isabella, quemó las sogas, se paró y se colocó el polo, hizo todo esto, mientras que Edward andaba en círculos.

-Vete- le susurró Edward- No me sigas. Y sus inmensas aguas, hicieron un despegué maravilloso, y siguió a la oscuridad.

Isabella, sintió pena por aquel joven. Pero siguió su camino hacia el pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cruzando el río.

y tendría que de alguna forma u otra. Buscar alguna forma de regresar. Al desierto.


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias por el review, y perdó por las faltas ortográficas la imaginación fluye muy rápido. (:

* * *

Isabella, estaba tan cansada de andar y andar que decidió quemar la toda hierba a la redonda, el fuego no le hacia daño, era su aliado.

Pero al resto los hizo cenizas.

Vió a lo lejos del campo el pequeño pueblo que vivía entre la naturaleza, y las personas al verla, se horrorizaron, y empezaron a atacarla levantando inmensos bloques de tierra, y lodo.

Algo que hizo que Isabella quedará atrapada en un bloque de barro quemado.

Por lógica si subía la temperatura, el bloque explotaría ardiendo.

Pero que mejor, que te carguen varios pueblerinos alarmados.

Isabella, les había oído hablar sobre el jurado.

Y cuando llegaron a esa pequeña cabaña. Entendió que no la llevarían a una casona enorme y preciosa donde inpartirian ley.

Desgraciadamente, no tenía a nadie a su favor.

Si el juez resulta ser varón. Pensó, esto sería más fácil.

Los nativos le destruyeron el bloque de tierra, y la sentaron a la silla frente a una mujer vieja, y arrugada.

Que no dejaba de gritar en un lenguaje desconocido para ella.

Isabella se hartó de tener que andar como prisionera. ¡Era una reina! ¿Porque no la reconocían?

Miró al resto de aldeanos, varios niños, muchas mujeres, y muy pocos varones adultos. Típico pensó.

Sintió pena por los más pequeños. Pero, después de todo, había perdonado más vidas de las que había destruido.

Quemó aquella casa, con personas adentro. Y se marchó. Siguió andando. ¿Donde estaría?

¿Como llegaría?

Ella sabía que en el mapa, La casa tierra tenía la propiedad más grande, pero eran los más pobres.

No tenía sentido seguir caminando, se repetía así misma.

Se dio media vuelta, y fue en busca de Edwad. Muy esperanzada de encontrarlo en el nido.

Mientras iba de regreso y observaba lo que hace pocas horas fue de color verde vivo, ahora era marron como su cabello, y habían tonalidades negras, y todo olía a quemado.

Se escuchaba personas gritando de tristeza.

Probablemente estaban enterrando a sus muertos.

E Isabella respetaba aquello, así que se fue por otro camino.

Que era más pedroso, y le hacían heridas en los pies, que de todas formas ya estaba mal tratado.

Siguió andando por aquel camino hasta que escuchó a lo lejos un pequeño arroyo, al que se acercó para lavrse.

No había nadie alrededor, pero tampoco había dignidad que salvar.

Se lavó el rsotro, y al pasar sus dedos, su piel encontró la textura de las cicatrices.

Aún no curadas como las de su abdomen.

Se alarmó.

Como una maniática toco su rostro desesperada, por sentir la piel malograda, se metió en el agua, y esta se comenzó a evaporar, salió y esperó para ver el reflejo de una mujer con el rostro destruido.

-¡No!- gritó.- ¡NOO! ¿Porque?.- empezó a llorar. Lágrimas que se derreterian al chocar con su piel.

-¡Maldito!- volvió a gritar.

En el cielo, muy, muy lejos del suelo, volaba una especie de ave enorme.

Isabella, le gritó al ave.

-¡Baja aquí cobarde!- le insultó.

-¡Pudrete!- le volvió a gritar.

La inmensa figura que volaba en el cielo, dio unas pequeñas vueltas, como si dibujará el sol, y descendio en picada.

Isabella, cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya que la luz solar era muy potente.

-¿Quien eres mujer de rostro marcado?- le respondió un hombre ave con cara de niño.- Si no respondes, te llevare con mi líder- dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Isabella resopló- llevame con tu puto amo- le escupió.

-Sígame, de seguro, él querra interrogarla- Le contestó.

Isabella estaba arta que la tratazen así.

Todos en busca del villano.

Emmett, movió la palmera que estaba en su camino, para dar a la vista con un agujero negro inmenso.

Si es que los murciélagos no se ubiesen estinguidos, lo que Isabella veía antes sus ojos, era la cueva más grande, oscura y que expedía un erdor terrible.

Ambos caminaron, hacía allá, hasta que Emmet se cansó de pisar la tierra y voló, dejando a Isabella atrás.

Esta llegó unos minutos después de él.

Ya adentro, ella hizó que su mano mantuviera una flama llameante del tamañode un puño gigante, y luego la alzó e hizo crecer la llama que ilumino muy poco de la gran cueva.

En ella, lo que se movían como sombras en la altura, no eran murciélagos, sino jóvenes hombres -avez. tal vez ya en la edad productiva pensó Isabella.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Edward.

-Edward, Mi querido Edward- dijo burlona, recordando las heridas de su rostro.

-Te propongo algo- le dijo Isabella a la oscuridad. Ya que no sabía de donde provenia la voz de Edward.

-Nunca es bueno escucharte- le respondió Edward.

Otras voces que susurraban. ¿Quien es ella? ¿A que viene? ¿Será otra espía? ¿Nos salvará? ¿Nos matará? ¿Vendra a ayudarnos contra la casa agua?.

Aquella última pregunta se quedo rondando en la cabeza de Isabella, ellos tambíen querían desacerse de aquellos.

Compartían el mismo enemigo.

-He escuchado de sus planes contra la Casa Agua- les mintió Isabella.- Y vengo a ofrecerles a todos ustedes, a que se unan a mi ejército.

-¿A que casa nos unimos?- le preguntó una voz ronca.

-A la de Fuego.- ¿Acaso no era obvio?. Tenían a una mujer en frente con una llama de fuergo ardiendo en la mana. Se dijo Isabella.

-Si se les unen los de la Casa Tierra, estaremos perdidos. Nos echaran de sus tierras.- le gritó otra voz.

-La casa de aire, se nos unirá entonces- le respondió Bella, intentando no perder la paciencia.

-¿Y quien eres tú?- le preguntó el muchacho que la había traído. le preguntó desde una roca no muy lejos del suelo.

-Yo, mis queridos aliados, Soy la Regina Roja.-les respondió Isabella.

y todas las voces quedaron en silencio.


	16. Chapter 16

-¿Me mentiste?- le interrogó la voz de Edward, que provenía de una sobra lejana, que iba descendiendo al ritmo que avanzaba.

-Si- dijo de la forma más simple.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó otra voz.- ¿Sabes de ella?- preguntó otra.

-Sería más fácil responder, si se turnaran para preguntar- les crítico Isabella.

-¿No ves en la oscuridad?- le preguntó Edward. Sorprendido.

-No. Acaso. ¿Ustedes si?- preguntó alterada.

-Si, la verdad es que el día y la noche no son lo mismo aquí, Puede pasar la noche, y tú pudiste pensar que era una nube en el atardecer, o puedes confundir el amanecer con el anochecer. Tenemos que guiarnos por los eclipses y las lunas nuevas.- le respondió.

-Volvamos al tema principal- le dijo Isabella. Edward resopló. ¡Estuvo a punto de acostarse con una niña de 16! ¡Y era de la realeza! ¡Y de la Casa del Fuego!.

-Muchas cosas pueden pasar durante el día- le dijo Isabella, como si se hubiera metido en su mente.¿Acaso tuvieron el mismo pensamiento?

-¿No eres muy joven para ser reina?- le cuestionó una voz.

-Mi padre me crió cuando él tenía una edad avanzada.- respondió Isabella.

-Si nos unimos a tu ejército. ¿Que ganamos?- preguntó una voz gruesa y cansada.

-No tendrían que esconderse de ellos, y serían libres y bienvenidos a donde quiera que vayan - dijo muy segura.

-Sabe, que, los que quieran váyanse con ella, y únanse a su ejército; los que no, quédense- dijo Edward visualizando a sus compañeros.- Tienen tiempo para decidir.

-Edward- le llamó Isabella.

-¿Si alteza?- se burló él. Con una enorme sonrisa que hizo enmudecer a Isabella.-¿Que sucede?

Isabella, se recordó que debía ser su cuerpo, y los cambios que este tenía que pasar. Pero, a pesar que intentaba controlarse, el brillo de los ojos de Edward, la hicieron ruborizarse, Isabella, quiso abofetearse así misma.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le dijo amablemente, al parecer Edward tenía gran influencia en su bando. Isabela no quería molestarle tanto.

-Dime.- resopló.

-Afuera- le pidió.

Salieron ambos, hasta unos arbustos, donde probablemente, si afinaban el oído los escucharían pero Isabella, quería preguntarle con urgencia.

-¿Conoces este bosque?

-Si- respondió Edward dudando de su intenciones.

-¿Podrías guiarnos hasta el desierto?- le preguntó avergonzada.

-Estas perdida en el bosque- afirmó Edward-...¿Que te hace pensar que aceptarán?- le preguntó enseguida.

-Edward, tu raza, fue pensada para combatir, sus espíritus les animará a que vayan a la guerra.

Edward, tristemente asintió. Sabía para que habían sido criados.

-¿Quieres que los guié?- le preguntó Edward- ¿Y quien te llevará a ti?- se burló juguetón.

Isabella, solo pudo mirar al piso, no estaba acostumbrada a pedir favores, y menos aún a alguien como Edward.

El detalle de su rostro, ya había pasado, Isabella, estaba pensando que su nueva apariencia la haría ver temible.

-No se a donde dirigirme- le respondió firme- Por eso, te pido que me lleves.

-¿Acaso crees que no podría ir más rápido que tú?- bromeó.

-¿Eres bipolar? ¿o que?- le dijo Isabella, cansada de que Edward evadiera sus preguntas.

-No lo lo se. Dímelo tí. Que primero finge ser una persona, y al rato otra.- le respondió con el mismo mordaz tono.

-Se llama técnica, y para que sepas, tú eres el que se enojaba y luego se pone juguetón.- Isabella, se decía así misma que estaba perdiendo su lenguaje culto al estar rodeada de idiotas.

Edward, simplemente se dio media vuelta y entró la cueva.

De aquel horroso agujero, salieron todos los hombres-aves, volando hacia el desierto, sin necesidad de un mapa.

Isabella, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue seguirles.

Se encendió como una llama de fuego con forma humanoide.

Y como si fuera una estrella fugaz los siguió en auqel viaje.

Se dio cuenta, que Edward no estaba. Se había quedado.

De todas formas, ¿Porque esperaría más de él?, se preguntó Isabella.

él no era nada para ella. ¿Será eso verdad?, se volvió a preguntar.

Lo único que sabían hacer era discutir.

No es que como si hubieran compartido una experiencia única.

Pero, Isabella, no era tan tonta, ella sabía que se sentía atraida por él.

Que estupidez. se repitió en su mente.

Se dio media vuelta.

Dicen, hace millones de años atrás, pensó Isabella, que Si no querías sufrir no tendrías que amar.

Porque para gobernar, no teníamos que pensar en tí. Sino el resto.

Pero, ¿Si no amabas?. ¿ De que viviría?.

Isabella, se había dado cuenta que si moriría, en la guerra, querría haber hecho las cosas que más le gustaba hacer.

¿Pero que cosas me gustarán hacer?, se preguntó.

Aterrizó cerca de la cueva, y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Edward?- preguntó. Y su éco rezonó.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó.

No lo sé. Dímelo tú, quizo decirle Isabella- ¿No vendrás?- que tonta pensó. Que pregunta tan obvio.

-No quiero morir- dijo simplemente.

-Igual, de todas formas moriras de tristeza o soledad.

-¿Por ser el único en mi especie?- se burló- Las mujeres-pescado solo pueden engendrar un hijo. ¿Verdad?- aunque la pregunta no necesitaba ser contestada, Isabella asintió con la cabeza.- Bueno, a los hombres-aves no les sucede lo mismo. Sin embargo me parece que eso no era lo que de verás querías preguntar- le dijo desde algún lugar en la oscuridad.

-No, yo...quería- Isabella no podía sacar las palabras de su boca. Era alñgo tan nuevo para ella.

-¿Jamás habías tenido que decirle algo alguien con tanta profundidad?- se burló él. y apareció a su lado.

Glorioso y majestuoso. ¿Porque nunca lo había visto así?. Con su cabello despeinado, y unos ojos enormes.

-Yo quería decirte que me gustas- Ok. eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Solo serviría para que él se burlase. Que verguenza.

Se quedó gobernando el silencio por un largo rato. Edward no respondió nada. Hasta que se le iluminaron los ojos y le contestó.

-Eres rara, no trató bien, ni siquiera te he ayudado en algo, apenas nos concemos...Pero me agradas- le respondió sonriendo.

Ok. Le agradas Isabella, se dijo a sí misma. Masoquista. Se dijo a sí misma.

-No sufras- le respondió Edward, como si hubiera podido leer su mente.- No estoy acostumbrado a expresarme de esta forma. Y por lo que veo, tu te pones nerviosa, Así que estamos en la misma cuerda...¿Entiendes?.

-¿Donde quedo tu lenguaje sarcástico?- dijo burlona.

-Creo, que es por que me importas- suspiro.

Era un día muy corto para largas explicaciones.


	17. Chapter 17

-Si yo soy calor. ¿Porque tengo frío?- le preguntó Isabella.

Edward resopló- Querida, estamos muy cerca del ártico. obviamente, tendrías que tener frío.- le contestó.

-¿Y como es que tú no tienes frió?- dijo despacio.

-Porque yo soy frío.- dijo.

-Es una marcha larga. Hasta la Casa del Aire-dijo Edward, para evitar que el silencio se haga presente.

-¿Crees que se alien con nostros?- dudó Isabella.

-No les agrada los de la Casa Agua, pero tampoco la Casa Tierra- pensó Edward- Creó que harán de neutral.

-A menos que los amenace- se repitió Bella.

-¿Cómo?- se burló Edward. Mientras seguían caminando en la arena blanca y el cielo gris.

-Somos fuego y hielo. ¿No basta eso para responder tu pregunta?- le miró Isabella.

-No soy un luchador entrenado como tú- le sonrió Edward.

Isabella suspiró frustada.

Habían estado en un pueblo nativo, en la que le escribió una carta a Kachiri para informarle que iba a reclutar más aliados. Se quedaron una semana ahí, hasta que llego la respuesta de Kachiri. en la que ella estaría ocupando su cargo hasta que regresará.

De ahí se marcharón a buscar aotros poblados y Casas.

Y la más cercana terminó ciendo un poblado de personas árboles, que se reusaron trabajar con la Casa Fuego y después de ellos seguían la Casa Aire, la cual estaba después de varias colinas de arena y montañas enormes.

-Podría entrenarte- le sugirió.

-Puede ser- le respondió Edward- ¿Podrías hablarme de otro tema?-le volvió a sugerir.

-¿De que?. No comprendo- dijo nerviosa.

-Verás lo único que hacemos es caminar, caminar y caminar. Hablar de como haremos esto y el otro. Y creo que me estoy volviendo loco.- dijo alarmado.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Isabella- Tal vez mi compañia apesta, pero entiendeme, tengo el peso de mi reino en mis hombros.

-Cuentame de ti.- le dijo Edward- ¿Que te gustaba hacer de niña? ¿Algún amigo que quisieras volver a ver? ¿Algún momento feliz que te gusta recordar?.

Isabella enmudeció.

Edward pensó que Isabella simplemente se había puesto tímida, pero él creía que ella tuviera un pasado tan duro.

-Sabes, si no quieres hablar de eso, lo entiendo- dijo Edward mientras movía sus alas hacia adelante y se cubría el cuerpo con ellas para evitar el viento.- Bueno, tal vez debería ser mejor que yo comenzará hablando.

Suspiró. ¿Como comienzas a contarle a alguien tu vida?.

-Por el principio. Edward.- le dijo Isabella, mirando hacia adelante como si hubiera leído su mente. ¿Acaso ella podría leer mentes?.

-Isabella, es un nombre muuuuy largo- dijo alargando la palabra- ¿No lo crees?.

-Si, si lo creo- le respondió.

-Acortemoslo.

-¿Isa?- le preguntó muy pensativa.

-No, suena a prostituta, Mejor Bella. Ya se que me burle de auiel nombre antes, pero no te queda otra alternativa- se burló. Dejando que grandes carcajeadas inundarán la conversación, y el reír provocó que su espalda se moviera, y sus alas se desplegarán dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo.

Tiene un gran físico. Pensó Isabella.

-¿Que te gusta más? ¿Mi cara o mi cuerpo?- le dijo Edward, coqueteando con ella.

Isabella, pensó que él no le había notado aquellas miraditas que recorrían su cuerpo.

-¿Siempre eres así de directo?- le dijo avergonzada.

-No lo se, Así me criaron. De seguro que si hablamos de sexo, para mí es una palabra común en el vocabulario. Y para ti un taboo.

-¿Que sabrás tú de taboo?- le dijo molesta.

-Mucho.-le susurró- Bella, te contaré un poco más de mi mundo, tal vez, si entiendes a que me refiero yo, nos llevaríamos mejor.

-¿Nos llevamos mal?- le preguntó.

-Nos gritamos a cada instante que podemos-le aseguró Edward.

-Que lástima- se burló Bella.

Ambos pararon en medio del desierto glaciar.

Isabella se moría de frío mientras que Edward, no.

Isabella necesita dormir y comer, Mientras que Edward podía resistir por días.

-Nesecito descansar- le ordenó.

-Princesa, debe entender que no tengo una cama preparada para ti.- se burló, como siempre, Edward.

-Caballero, tal vez si se sacará esas alas, sus plumas harían una cobija enorme para mi descanso- le respondió Isabella en el mismo tono- Y soy Reina.

-Ni se te ocurra- le respondió Edward.

-Entonces, dormiré aquí ,en el piso.- Dejaron de caminar, y Bella se echo sobre la arena, Edward se sentó a su lado.

-No tengo memoria de mis padres biológicos, ni de mis padres adoptivos- comenzó a hablarle.- Así somos todos...

-¿Quien te crío?- le preguntó Isabella, echada, intentando conciliar le sueño.

-Nos dejan en una especie de guardería a los tres años. Debes entender que mi especie crece rápido. Probablemente tú seas más vieja que yo. Y yo solo aparentó ua edad avanzada.- río un poco para él mismo.

-¿Y que más?- le preguntó.

-Bueno, habían mujeres y hombres aves teniendo sexo por cada rincón, no habían juguetes, ni libros, ni un lugar cómoda para pasar la noche. Así que supongo que debo aceptar que carezco de amor paterno y materno.

-¿Nada interesante?- replicó.

-Eramos, la colonia más importante de la Casa Agua, nos hacían creer que había una guerra, ayá afuera, y que debíamos permanecer ocultos, y que no había mucha comida y aceptemos lo que nos daban.

-¿Que les daban de comer?- le preguntó Isabella, atenta y curiosa.

-Mujeres-sirenas, la mayoría después de parir. y Supongo que el resto eran las crías hembras que habían tenido.

Isabella se quedó muda, el varóna su lado, tenía hambre, y ella era comida para él.

-¿Me comerás?- preguntó alarmada.

-No- dijo Edward, con un poco de sueño. Había sido un día agotador.

-¿Cuantas mujeres pescado comiste?- le preguntó.-¿Porque no dicen sirenos o sirenas?- volvió a preguntar.

-No se cuantas habré tragado, y no estaba en nuestro vocabulario aquella palabra.

-¿La mujer ave no puede conebir con un hombre ave?- le preguntó Isabella, una pregunta con una respuesta obvio.

-Igual que una sirena, solo puede concebir con un hombre ave. Un solo hijo o hija que puede ser de una especie.- Edward quiso preguntarle algo, pero no estaba seguro. Bella vió en su rostro aquella expresión de no poder hablar, y le dijo.

-Dímelo- Edward juró que le había leído la mente.

-¿Me estas leyendo la mente?- aunque no era su pregunta principal.

-No, soy muy buena para entender las expresiones del rostro.

-No te molestes, si no quieres responderme a lo que te voy a preguntar.

-Dilo.

-¿Eres Reina?

-Si- Bella rodó los ojos.

-Eres muy joven, te dicen Regina Roja. ¿Que quiere decir?- Isabella, se frustó esa no era su pregunta principal.

-Regina, significa reina en una lengua muerta. Y lo de Roja, es porque el fuego tiende a ser de ese color, aunque la verdad no tiene sentido. Mi llama es azul. Y el fuego varia de colores dependiendo en lo que consume- dijo Isabella en voz alta.

-Hay que seguir con la tradición.- se burló.

-Me preguntas esas cosas. Que creo que me tienes mucho miedo. Como para preguntarme lo que quieres preguntarme- le dijo Isabella, intentando hacer contacto visual con Edward.

-Bueno, yo...estaba pensando. Que si mueres en la guerra. ¿Que pasará con tu trono? ¿O ya tienes un heredero?.

-Que curioso- le sonrió Isabella- ¿No te acuerdas de lo que dijo Seth?

-De verás, te ibas a aparear conmigo...¿Para tener un hijo?- Edward le miró mal.

-Si.- dijo Isabella, sin ningún temor a su mirada.- Te explicaré que sucede si me muero y no dejo heredero.


	18. Chapter 18

_Se que no tengo un horario para publicar capítulos. Perdón, si es que para algunas me domré mucho. Me quede llorando leyendo este fanfic: High Anxiety. ;P_

* * *

-En cada historia hay un final, ¿Si pierdes la guerra que ocurriría?- le preguntó Edward.

-Moriré- se rió Bella.

Edward rodó los ojos.- ¿Aparte de lo obvio?.

-Muchas cosas terribles. Y como te decía multitudes se matarían entre ellas, para poder gobernar. Mira a la Casa Tierra, intentó con la democracia y a terminado en la miseria.- le susurró- Por eso debo dejar un heredero- mientras seguían caminando. preguntó-¿Donde estamos? Ya deberíamos haber llegado de tanto caminar.

Edward observó alrededor, intentando de comprender porque después de haber cruzado aquel terreno blanco, no llegaban hasta el bosque.

Recordaba a la perfección lo que algunos compañeros le habían enseñado acerca de los territorios.

En esos instantes, ambos con oídos perfeccionados escucharon un pequeño murmullo.

Edward recordó que en cada lugar que visitarían habrían nativos.

-Quédate aquí, no te muevas, ni se te ocurra gritar- le dijo Edward de forma rápida. Mientras se alejaba y tomaba distancia de ella.

Desplegó las alas de su espalda y voló hacia arriba para obtener una perpectiva distinta. Y apenas lo hizó se dio cuenta de las inmensas paredes que los tenía encerrados, y a cada paso que Bella daba estas se movían alrededor.

Descendió, y se acercó a Bella lo más silencioso que pudo, hasta que sus labios llegarona sus orejas.

-No hagas ruido, nos han tendido una trampa- le susurró.

-¿Quienes?- preguntó Bella en un susurro.

-Los nativos.- le respondió.- Nos tienen rodeados.

Bella en vez de atemorizarse, prendió fuego de sus pulgares y lanzó una pequeña chispa a lo lejos que chocó contra lo que debia ser una pared invisibe.

Edward se alojó, y negó con la cabeza.

Entonces Edward hizo aparecer del aire enromes cubos de hielo y los lanzo. Y terminaron en pedazos.

El murmullo que habían escuchado antes se intensificó. Ambos posturas que tenían se tensaron, cada uno en una forma de ataque distinta. Pues, no habían sido entrenados bajo las mismas reglas. Y el elemento clave que tenían no era el mismo.

Las paredes se tmbaron y dejaron a la vista pequeñas personas salvajes, armados con madera y hierro.

-Cubre, mi esplada. ¡Cubre mi espalda!- le gritó Bella. Mientras cargaba en sus muñecas enormes bolas de fuego, lista para lanzar.

Edward, ya estaba volando cuando la escucho pedir- ¡No puedo! -dijo mientras hacia granizar.

Las personitas, que tenían rodeada a Isabella se acercaron más a ella, cuando vieron que el granizo se derritio con las esferas de fuego.

Bella empezó a lanzarles pequeñas bolas de fuego. Y Edward, para evitar combate físico, seguía haciendo granizar, lo cual le prejudicaba a él también. Pero eran tantos contra dos.

-¡Edwad!- le gritó Bella- ¡No esta funcinando!- gritaba desesperada, el miedo la había capturado, y sin el odio o algun sentimiento fuerte no podía conseguir crear las esferas de fuego se repetía ella misma.

Algo no previsto ocurrió.

Una red enorme echa con piedras y paja, cayó encima de Edward tumbandolo al piso por no estar prevenido. Arrancandole varias plumas.

Lo cual era peligroso, sin plumas no tenía mucho sentido volar.

Edward, uso el ardor del frío para quemar la paja, y hacer un agujero para salir de ahí.

Mientras que Bella, que se encontraba un poco lejos, entraba en combate físico ya que no encontraba su adrenalina.

Apenas Edward pudo salir, los nativos lo alcanzaron. Y entre todos lo sujetaron.

Bella tenía que agacharse para poder golpearlos, y en otro intento de atacarlos, uno le saltó en la espalda tumbandola al piso. y entre todos los nativos la sujetaron y ataron igual que a Edward. Que aún seguía resistiendose, porque no podían amarrarles las enormes alas con la poca paja que tenían.

Asi que, con la paja que sobraba de Bella, la amarraron a la espalda de él.

-Genial- bufó.

-No estan malo.- se rió Edward.- Pero es paja, ¿porque no la quemas?- le pregunto incrédulo.

Bella, que aún tenía la cara marcada. Se quedo muda, ¿como le explicas tu falta de control emcional?.

-No soy muy estable.- le susurró-Mis llamas tienen forma de gotas de agua, cuando deberían ser abstractas.

-¿Tienes pensamientos muy redondos?- se burló Edward, mientras que eran cargados y llevados por ciento de personas pequeñas.

Estas pequeñas formas, tenían manchas blancas en la piel bronceada. Con pequeños ojos oscuros y muy poco pelaje. Al parecer mutaron después de largas generaciones que se mezclaron entre si.

-¿No debereíamos intentar huir?- le preguntó Isabella. incómoda.

- No, de hecho nos están ahorrando las cosas. Nos llevan donde la Casa del Aire, a ser chicos malos- se rió Edward.- Por cierto, ehm... no te sientas mal por ser emocionalmente inestable, yo tambien lo soy, no debería ser muy alegre, porque caería en la depresión muy rápido pero tampoco debería estar muy triste porque sino podría dormir y no despertar.- dijo Edward tan rápido, que era obvio que le daba verguenza hablar de eso.

-¿Crees que existe la fuente?- le preguntó Bella para cambiar de tema mientras seguían siendo cargados.- Mejor no me respondas, estoy a punto de chocar mi cabeza con una roca.

-No se que les hizo pensar que llevandote a ti boca abajo y a mi boca arriba, les facillitaría las cosas- se rió Edward. Bella sonrió mientras miraba los pies y el piso.- Pero te prometo que si no soportan nuestro peso y nos tiran al piso, giraré para no axficiarte.- sonrió mas cálmado.- ¿De que fuente hablas?

-Gracias. -dijo Bella burlona, pasaron por un charco en el cual vió su rostro desostrazado. La sonrisa desaparició de su rostro.- Para rejuvenecer la piel.

-Tienes 16. Necesitas reproducirte. ¿Para que quieres verte más joven?- le preguntó Edward.

-Rejuvencer la piel idiota.- le dijo Bella, perdiendo la calma de nuevo. Si no se tranquilizaba ahora, quemaría todo.

Pero no podía evitar molestarse, ahora la voz de Edward le causaba molestía, pero se quedo callada, escuchandolo hablar.

-¿Por tu rostro Princesa?- sugirió Edward. Isabella, tenía tantas ganas de partirle el rostro, y quemarlo, estaba perdiendo el control muy rápido.

Bella quedó callada, y cerró los ojos, intentando no escupir, maltratar o insultarle.

-Hey, ¿Bella? ¿Te quemaste la lengua?- se rió Edward, pero su risa se apagó cuando sintió el calor en su espalda.- ¿Estas molesta?- Edward, se dijo que estúpido, eso es obvio.- Lo siento, no fue mi intención, yo solo quería haernos reír por un rato.

Supo que tal vez Bella lo perdonaría cuando el calor en su espalda bajo.

Bella, pensó que si Edward empezaba a sentirse culpable podría quedarse triste. Que horror, el arma mortal diseñada tenía una falla, emocionalmente inestables. Altas capacidades de depresión.

-Te entiendo- dijo Isabella, y fue lo último que se escuchó de ellos en aquel día.

Aparte los gritos de los nativos les hacía imposible dormir.

Lo peor, es que los pintaban como si fueren presas para sacrificar, Pararon durante unas horas y los atarona dos árboles, y con las paja los amarrarón cada uno frente a otro.

Un anciano de la tribú híbrida. Vino con un envanse de sangre recien sacada.

-Oh no, ¡que asco!- dijo Edward poniendo mala cara.

-¿No se supone que debería ser yo la que ponga la cara de asco?- se burló Bella.

El anciano desnudó a Edward y después a Bella.

Edward estaba sonrojado, cerró los ojos.

Bella al verlo repugnado, se rió. una risa totalmente libre y natural. Edward abrió los ojos, y puso una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Que te da risa?. Nos van a pintar con sangre. Y probablemente nos obliguen a fornicar.

-Tú- le respondió sincera.

El anciano que había estado intentado dibujar en el abdomen de Isabella, le gritó unas palabras en un idioma desconcido, Pues al reír su abdomén se movía junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Porque no vamos por nuestra cuenta?. Nos presentaran a la Casa Agua. así.- le sonrió Bella, que había recuperado control de sus emciones.

El anciano pintó los pezones de Isabella con la sangre y luego hizó un círculo alrededor su cuello y del collar. La sangre, era tan líquida que se derramaba por el resto de su cuerpo y después de que las gotas recorrieran su pubis, las gotas más pequeñas se derramaron por sus largas piernas.

Edward no podía quitar los ojos del cuerpo de ella.

-Si te preguntara que te atrae más de mí. Días antes del accidente de mi cara, hubieras dicho mi rostro, pero ahora responderías mi cuerpo.

-Error- le dijo Edward, mientras veía como las gotas más pequeñas recorrían aún el cuerpo de ella. El anciano le pintó todo el pie.

Y luego se volteó para pintar a Edwad.

-Vamonos- le susurró Edward, mientras el anciano le pintaba el vientre y sus manos bajaban. Bella solo reía. Edward no esperó por una respuesta y sacudió sus alas, para romper la gruesa paja, lo cual hizo que perdiera varias plumas.

El anciano alarmado, tiró el envase a Edward y corrió Edward, solo sentía nauseas al oler la sangre. Liberó a Bella, que le sonreía.

-Pervertido-le susrró.

-Para tener 16, estas peor que yo.- le sonrió.

Los murmullos se intensificaban cada segundo.

Edward pegó a una agotada Bella a su cuerpo, la abrazó y voló a una baja altura ya que si hacía mucho esfuerzo, probablemente no llegarían, las desventajas de tener plumas pensó Edward.


	19. Chapter 19

Sinceramente, se decía Bella, su cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado. Edward tenía razón, ella no pudo diferenciar el día de la noche y se había olvidado de dormir, porque descansar no era lo mismo.

Su cuerpo se había apagado instantaneamente por haber ignora las señales de falta de energía.

Recordaba varias luces, mcuhas voces, y los ojos verdes de Edward, Inmensos y muy hermosos.

-¿Piensas que mis ojos son hermosos?. Gracias- le dijo una voz pícara.

Se reconectó. La luz le cegaba.

-¡Quita la luz!- le gritó Bella, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Edward vió las inmensas ventanas y se percató que no habían cortinas. Que extraños.

Así que con sus inmensas alas, destrozadas del sobreuso, les hizo un pequeño refugio oscuro, y solo entraban pequeños pedazos de luz que atravezaban los espacios que deberieron de haber tenido plumas.

Bella, abrió los ojos con más seguridad, habían estado tanto tiempo caminando sin luz, que le costaba soportar el cambio.

-¿Donde mierda estamos?- le dijo molesta. No podía ver más que el pectoral desnutrido de Edward y el torso de ella.

-Estamos en lo que parece ser una cárcel de la Casa del Aire- le respondió Edward, Ignorando el mal humor de Bella.

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamó.

Edward entornó los ojos.- Tu cara esta muy destrozada como para creer que eres la hermosisima reina de la Casa Fuego.

-¿Y cual es tu plan de contingencia?.- le dijo Bella arrugando la nariz por el olor de la sangre que se había secado en su cuerpo.

-Huir- se burlo Edward, de lo obvia que era Bella.

-Fisicamente tienes 22 pero mentalmente tienes 9- le escupió.

Edward esquivó la saliva y siguió riendose- Fallaste- le susurró.- Dime, entonces, como es que un pequeño mocoso de 9 años puede tener pensamientos sexuales.

-Simple, Porque su cuerpo desarrolado se lo pide- le respondió Bella, intentando controlar su temperamento.

-Admite que sufres de lagun transtorno.- le sonrió Edward- Me gritas, luego quieres seducirme, intentaste violarme, bueno no exactamente, pero el punto es que a veces siento que solo me estas usando de protección para que reunas a todos tus amiguitos. Porque si mueres, yo me sentiría culpable y haría el trabajo por ti, pero si yo muero defendiendote, tu continuaras haciendo el trabajo. Sin sentir remordimiento alguno.- le susurró.

-Que masoquista. ¿verdad?- le dijo Bella, ya calmada, y más tranquila.- Es lo único que piensas. Y te has olvidado.

-¿De que?- le preguntó Edwad, intentando comprenderla.

-Me iba al desierto, para partir de alli a la Casa del Aire, pero di una media vuelta para buscarte.- le dijo desviando la mirada. Y para cambiar de tema, agregó- ¿Por que nos mantienen prisioneros?

-Jamás habían visto un hombre-ave, me tienen miedo y van a experimentar con ambos, porque se rompie tu collar, y te callo la lluvia. Ya sabes, mujer pescado más hombre ave. De hecho, creo que nos estan vigilando aahora.- le aseguro en confianza.

-¿Que?- susurró- ¿Mi collar?.- Vio su cuello, y no estaba. Sus ojos desesperadamente vagaban en la cara de Edward para alguna respuesta y sus manos tanteaban la colcha.

Edward removió sus alas, y Bella ya estaba preparada para la chocante luz. Sin embargo buscaba su collar.

-Lo lamento, si hubiese sabido que era importante para ti, hubiera intentado pedir que no te lo quitaran.

Bella bufó.- Cada vez que me caiga la mínima gota de agua, que no provenga de mi cuerpo, me convertiré en mitad pescado. ¿Acaso crees que eso ayudará?.

Edward le respondió sereno- Inundare el lugar.

Antes que Bella pudiese decirle algo. Varias personas curiosas los vieron de afuera de la habitación, A través de los cristales.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a la desnudez. Mientras que Bella no, y le repugnaba ser mirada como a un ser vivo esclavizado. ¿Donde quedo su dignidad?

-Debemos recuperar mi collar- le susurró mirando los distintos rostros.

Edward tambien miro alrededor, y volteo el rostro para fijar sus ojos en los de Bella.

-Eso sería imposible, ¿quien lo tendría?. Además te buscaré otro.- Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendes. No hay otro para mi. Es uno por persona.

Edward enmudeció. ¿Que harían ahora?, se preguntó.

Dos enormes ogros entraron a la habitación y los arrastraron de sus extremiddes a otra sala más enorme.

Parecía un tribunal, pero más como un campo de arena.

Los hombres y mujeres de la Casa del Aire, tenían una forma muy rara de ver las cosas.

-¿Quienes son?. ¿Que son?- preguntó una mujer adulta de cabello corto y blanco, con pequeños ojos azules y su ppiel mostraba sus poros, sin ningún pelo. ¿Sera un híbrido? pensó Isabella. Pero después de ver a los machos de la misma especie, notó que los géneros estaban bien definidos, pero eran muy distintos. Al parecer, la Casa del Aire al igual que la del Fuego y del Agua no permitían híbridos.- ¡Identifiquense!- gritó.

-Edward, sin apellido, de la Colonia Cullen en el Séctor Masen. Híbrido alado de la Casa Agua.- todos las personas presentes que estaban alrededor pusieron caras de espanto y de asco. Otros gritaban: ¡Monstruo!. Y otros callaban mientras se retiraban en silencio. Bella rodó los ojos. ¿Como es que las personas no se daban cuenta que ellos de alguna forma u otra tambien eran híbridos de la evolución?. No tenían ni idea. Ignoraban aquel hecho para sentirse superiores, y lo peor es que callaban a los que los defendian.

-Usted, la hembra, muestrese e identifiquese- le ordenó. Bella odiaba tanto seguir ordenes, se supone que debía de darlas ella. Y ahora le pedían que salga de las alas de Edward, para mostrarse desnuda frente a varios espectadores. Camino pocos pasos. Revelando la cicatriz de su abdomén y la de su rostro.

-Isabella Volturi Swann, Dinastía Azul, Actual Regina Roja, de la Casa de Fuego.- Y antes que pudiera terminar, las personas que se estaban retirando volvieron a sus asientos en una velocidad poderosa y empezarona burlarse de ella, las risotadas no paraban. Incluso la jueza sonrió un poco.

-¿Esta bromeando?- se atrevió a preguntarle la mujer.

-No.- respondió y varias llamas aparecieron a su alrededor, los guardias la empujaron contra el piso, para mantenerla quieta y luego Edward que iba a saltar para defenderla, cayo al piso.

-Miente- dijo un varón que se encontraba sentado lejos de ahí.

-Su rostro esta desfigurado. Arreglenlo- ordenó la mujer.

Un muchacho, con varios agujeros en la cara, se acercó a ella. Y se agachó en el piso para colocarle sus manos en la cara de Bella.

Apenas lo hizo, sucedió algo terrible. Bella comenzó a gritar de dolor, y mientras más tiempo el muchacho tenía sus manos, más se quemaban, y cuando terminó. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, al ver sus manos carbonizadas.

Las gotas que resbalaron de sus mejillas, cayeron sobre Bella.

-Mierda- susurró.

La belleza tenía que arrodillarse antre la Regina Roja. No había mujer más bella que aquella. pensó la mujer.

-Es verdad, es toda una belleza...-susurró- Nuestras disculpas.- dijó elevando la voz.


	20. Chapter 20

Le trajeron ropa y comida, y la trataron como a una divinidad, aunque no era por placer, sino por el miedo de haber ofendido a una persona de alto cargo e importante.

-Dejen a Edward, ¡Sueltenlo!- le ordenó Isabella. Mientras se acomodaba el vestido-bata que le dieron.

-Lo lamento, no sabíamos que era su pareja.- dijo la mujer.- Me llamo Sienna. Sus deseos son mis ordenes.

Por fin, pensó Isabella, Alguien que la entendiera. Como debía de ser tratada.

- Denle Agua, vestido y carne a Edward, y no es mi pareja, es un compañera.

-¿De defensa?- cuestionó la mujer.

Bella no contestó esa pregunta.- Deseo ver al Rey. Tengo una oferta que hacerle.- Sienna asintió y dió la orden a un joven que se encontraba cerca de ella.

Como no tenían algo con que cubrir a Edward, debido a que tenía dos inmensas alas saliendoles de la espalda, le hicieron un traje especial, parecía una túnica pero eran dos piezas distintas, tejidas para ser unidas y cumplir su función.

-¿Podrían curar las alas de Edward?- preguntó Bella- Tuvimos un enfrentamiento en la cual perdió su plumaje.

Sienna negó con la cabeza- Disculpenos de nuevo. Pero no tenemos ni la meor idea de la existencia de especies como Edward.

Bella asintió.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y entró un varón adulto molesto, y gritando- ¿Como es posible que nuestros experimentos hayan terminado siendo invitados de honor?.

Bella le sonrió. El rey se inclinó abesarle la mano.

-Es usted, sin duda, la mujer más hermosa. Ahora, comprendo porque envidian su esterotipo.

Si Edward le ubiera dicho algo así, probablemente se hubiera sonrojado. Pero este hombre, al igual que su pueblo, estaban desesperados.

-Traiganles las sillas- dijo El Rey. Y las sillas aparecieron a sus espaldas de la manera más rápida.

Bella se acercó a Edward para susurrarle al oído- Dejame esto a mi.- Edward asintió un poco nervioso.

-¿Que se le ofrece?- le preguntó como si fueran grandes amigos.

-Una alianza.- dijo bella llendo al grano.

-¿Una tregua?- preguntó preocupado.

-No, una alianza. Contra la Casa Agua.- le respondió Bella.

-Querida, no sabes lo que me pides, mi situación económica supera a las justas a la Casa Tierra. Aparte tenemos un reglamento de honor con aquella Casa.- le respondió el rey asustado.

-¿Es enserio?- le crítico Isabella.

-Sabe perfectamente, el desprecio que la Casa de Agua, el de la Pureza le tiene a los híbridos, y ustedes trabjan con ellos- le dijo mirando a las personas mutantes alrededor.

-Si, pero no nos atacaran, si respetamos el Acuerdo del Firmamento.

-¿Con que es eso?. ¿El firmamento?- le replicó- No se atreverían. Porque tambien les afectaría a ellos.

-Igual, no tenemos recursos para una guerra.

-Una guerra que sería de tres Casas contra una.- le dijo Bella, molesta. Casi a punto de gritar. Pero su veloz mente, le afirmó que El rey de la Casa del Aire. No tenia ninguna intención de ayudarles. probablemente solo les darían abrigo y comida a los soldados de la casa Agua. Les Ayudarían de aquella forma pero sin enviar a su gente.- Déjame hablar con mi consejero.

Se acercó rápidamente a Edward que no dejaba de beber aquel líquido platino.

-Edward- le susurro al oído mientras varias personas se acomodan en sus asientos observando el comportamiento de Edward, porque al parecer, era una especie nueva para ellos. Sin embargo, Bella notó que no lo miraban con ojos de asombro sino con codicia.- Debemos irnos, estos hombres apoyan al otro equipo. Espero que tengas un plan de emergencia.- Pero Edward solo bebía y bebía.

-Deja eso- le dijo Bella molesta, mientras hacia hervir el líquido y este desprendió gases con olores repugnantes y de color morado.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de horror por un instante- Voy a morir- Bella soltó el aire de sus pulmones para mirarle el rostro con preocupación- Es veneno.- le aclaró.

Bella volteó para encarar a las personas de las alas. con mucha furia. ¿Que pasaría con Edward?. Pero lo único que sus ojos vieron fue el rostro de varias personas enfocados en ellos. Y una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro del Rey.

-Querida, debiste a ver pedido una conversación en privado, así de evitarías que los espías escuchen.- le dijo mientras comía unas ciruelas verdes con amarillo.- Hemos desarrollado equipo secretamente, ya habíamos visto seres como Edward y prácticabamos con el que teníamos. Hasta que le dimos de beber aquel líquido y murió.

-Dime que quieres. Pero, te suplicó- susurró Bella- Dame la cura.- dijo más fuerte. Sintiéndose débil por las noticias que tenía de Edward.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Se nota que le quieres demasiado tanto así para sacrificarte por él- dijo el Rey, mirando como Edward se desequilibraba y Bella lo sostenía.

-Necesito una reina.- le respondió el Rey, masajeandose la barba celeste.

-¿Para que?- le respondió Bella mientras acomodaba a Edward en el piso. Mientras sentía un sentimiento dolorosa atravesando su pecho. Estaba asustada porque no sabía como ordenar sus emociones, pues había perdido control de ellas al enamorarse. Soltó una pequeña risilla- Ya tuviste tres esposas, por lo que he escuchado, y ninguna te dio algún heredero. De veras, piensas ¿que podre darte un hijo?- la angustia no aparecía Isabella, intenta un plan de escape. Pero necesita del fuego,l Y el fuego no iba a aparecer hasta que se consumara el odio.

-Se que tu especie no se reproduce tan fácilmente. Solo una mujer puede tener un solo hijo. Así que no son tontas al escoger al padre. Yo solo necesito una esposa trofeo.- le sonrió- Y mira, tal vez si converso con la Casa Agua sobre nuestra unión. Dejarán de buscar y atacar a tu gente.

Bella, ya no estaba en aquel cuerpo. El fuego se apoderó de su cuerpo, quemando las ropas que la tenían abrigada. hizo un agujero con el calor en la ventana.

Y divisó un lago un poco cerca de donde estaba. Sostuvo a Edward en un corto tiempo para evitar que su piel helada se calentará. y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, se aseguró que cayera en el lago. Volteó a ver las caras sudorosas y asustadas de las personas alrededor.

Se acercó donde el Rey. Este tenía los ojos cerrados por la luz que imanaba.

-O me dices donde mierda esta ese antídoto, o te juro que me va a llegar un bledo sobre tu equilibrio en el mundo.- le dijo Bella en forma grotesca.

-Sabes, que los de la Casa Agua odian a los híbridos, te mentí. No cambiaría nada.- le suplicó unas cuantas veces por su vida y la del reino.- El antídoto se extinguió aquí. Tendrías que ir a buscarlo en otras ciudades de la casa. - dijo mientras intentaba alejarse.

Bella se acercó más a él. Lo tomo de sus hombros y lo elevó, se derritió los techos de los pisos que seguían. Y lo siguió elevando. Tanto así que podián ver toda las torres que estaban conectadas al palacio.

El rey se sacudía porque se estaba quemando la piel. Y le seguía suplicando.

-Gran error- le susurró Bella. Y sacó una mano de su hombro para hacer salir una llamarada de fuego azul de su mano, y quemar hasta hacerse gran parte del castillo cenizas. el sol se oscureció, y lo único que se respiraba eran las cenizas y el humo que estas levantaba. El cielo se volvió de un gris intenso. y los hombros del Rey estaban en carne viva calcinandose.

Bella lo soltó, supo que su poder se iba a acabar y se lanzó como una cometa hacia la laguna. Y apenas se acercó lo suficiente para hacerla hervir, no ocurrió. Su llama azul se apagó. Y el agua se la tragó. pero era tan tranquila y luminosa que le permitió ver.

Salió a buscar a Edward. Y lo divisó a lo lejos intentando levantarse.

-Oh, no- susurró para ella misma. Mientras lo veía llorando. Sus alas eran un desastre. Y había más.


	21. Chapter 21

Gracias por el review.

* * *

Bella ya no sabia que hacer, era de noche, era la tercera noche más oscura que había visto.

Deseaba que algunas cosas que su padre le enseño no fuesen verdad. Pero ahora entendia porque su padre tomaba todo por la fuerza. Seg{un él no exist{ia confianza suficiente entre las pesonas como para dejar una democracia.

Pero, Isabella, La regina, no queria filosofar sobre eso. Queria entender a su padre, queria entender porque la eligio a ella. De entre todos sus medio hermanos. Quizo que ella gobernará.

Arrojo la carta que Kachiri le habia enviado. Y la quemo para evitar que calleran en manos equivocadas.

Su pueblo estaba sufriendo. Pero estaban en descanso por poco tiempo, Ya que allá estaban en verano. Y el desierto era impenetrable, excepto para la Casa Agua, que se estaba acercando por el norte.

-Regina, él señor ya desperto- le respondio la unica enfermera de guardia de aquella ciudad, que para isabella le parecia un poblado grande.

Edward, penso para si. Tuvo que permancer despierto durante la operacion, y se veia tan horrible en aquella pequeña habitacion en la que su cuerpo apenas entraba debido a que las personas eran muy bajitas. Y construian sus casas de acuerdo a la estatura maxima de uno de sus nativos.

Bella corrio para llegar al lado de Edward en un segundo. Y agradecida a todos los que habian colaborado para la busqueda de aquella flor que creaba el antidoto. En especial a una mujer vieja, que era una especie de vidente. Y que cuando la vio arrastrando a Edward no dude en ayudarla. Los pobladores de esta especie de pueblo inmenso o ciudad como ellos se consideraban. Habian acudido a ayudarla.

Bella no entendia como no se asustaron de ellos. Dos monstruos enormes y con la piel dañada. Con aspectos horribles, y que apestaban a un fuerte olor a quemado.

Bella le preguntó a la anciana si podia ayudarles en algo, apesar de los tiempos de guerra. La anciana, sola y recien viuda, le respondio que los enviara a la Casa de Fuego, que les llevarian recursos, y que aparte de ser buenos curadores medicinales, eran buenos arqueros. Y muy veloces. Eso la hizo sonreir.

Edward, la miro. Pero no sonreia, el lado burlon de él ya no estaba. ¿Se fue con sus alas?. Estaba boca abajo, cubierto de bendas mostazas, la hab{ian cortado las dos alas. Algo sumamente doloroso, debido que no tenian preparado el somnifero, ya que era una emergencia. El hueso de sus alas conectado a su espina dorsal y a unos cien mil nervios que cruzaban ahi.

Por lo que Edward le habia contado, hace dias. Tendria que esperar dos años para un tamaño normal. Aunque las de Edward no eran la talla promedio, Eran inmensas.

-Mira el lado bueno- le dijo, suspirando.

-¿Que hay de bueno ante el hecho de que no podre volar sino tambien soportar el dolor?- le respondio Edward, cortando el contacto visual.

-Bueno, dijiste que a los recien nacidos les duele más, y que cuando ya estas viejo te acostumbrarias a ese dolor si tuvieras que pasar por aquel proceso...- dijo Bella intentando animarlo. Pero no parecia hacer efecto.

-¿Como te acompañare sino puedo ir al mismo paso que tu?- le dijo.

-No es necesario, que me acompañes- le recalco bella- estoy muy agradecida por aquelllo. Pero, puedes irte, esconderte, refujiarte, y cuando la guerra termine. Si ganamos, te recibiria, pero sino, alejate de la civilizacion, te cazarian- le dijo bella algo desalentada.

La anciana que los escuchaba desde la puerta, se acerco, interrumpiendolos.

-Si puedes acompañarla, de hecho, tengo una idea muy interesante.- les dijo, Ambos voltearon a verla con cara de sorpresa.- Bella, querida, tu vuelas con el fuego, enseñale a Edward a volar con el hielo.- dijo sonriente.

-Es seria complicado- dijo Bella, rascandose la espalda. Miro el rostro de Edward, que estaba mirando la ventana detrás de ella.

-¿Quieres que abra la ventana?- le pregunto.

-Si.- dijo de forma corta, pero eso no le molestaba a Bella, sino que estuviese distante.

Le abrio la ventana. y la anciana le miro de una forma que aturdida y en su mente resono la voz de ella. Pidiendole que la acompañara afuera.

Le siguio afuera de la habitacion.

-¿Como hizo eso?- le pregunto Bella. Intrigada.

-Todos pueden hacerlo.- le respondio esbozando una sonrisa dulce que hacia que se le marcase mas las arrugas del rostro.

-No, Porque si eso fuera cierto, yo tambien lo haría- Le dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Creias que controlabas tu mente, pero en realidad, solo apartabas todos sentimientos que te producen dolor, sufrimiento incluso, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que apartastes aquellos que eran positivos. Ahora, eres joven, tienes solo 16. Eres una niña, una reina, debes proteger a tu reino, engendrar solo un hijo o hija, averiguar de tu pasado. Probablemente te pidan que contraigas matrimonio con alguien que pueda ayudar a tu reino despues de la guerra. Y un monton de cosas mas que serian mejor no mencionarlas, porque tengo miedo que te traumes.

-¿Me sacaste aqui para hablarme de mi triste vida?. Porque no eres la primera que lo ha hecho.- le dijo molesta.

-Queria avisarte, que me logre contactarme con mis primas, y que ellas y sus aliados tambien iran a apoyarte.

-Oh, gracias- dijo Bella, algo desorientada.- ¿Eso era todo?.

-No- le sonrio.


	22. Chapter 22

Solo buena noticias llegaban a sus oídos La Casa Tierra se les había unido y habían enviado una numerosa tropa a pelear, que triunfo en las costas. Aunque el nombre no sea bienvenido, el General Supremo Jacob Black. Había sido el que dirigió las victoriosas tropas. Aunque el favor no tenia mucho sentido. El simple hecho que haya salvado a su gente, había hecho que bella ,perdonase.

Todos esos meses, no había hecho nada más que caminar y seguir caminando. Como si fuera un desierto, y en cada parada, hubiese una distinta forma del agua.

Habia dejado que se llevasen a Edward, para su recuperación. Porque no le agrado saber que si dormia en depresion, no le seria tan facil despertar.

Supo reconocer, que querìa una excusa para volver a su lado. Su desarrollado cerebro le cumplio su peticion.

Se dirigia a una laguna de sirenas puras. parientes muy cercanas de la mujer de la casa fuego.

Pero, eso no llegaba con profundidad a lo que su cerebro queria hacerla entender.

Todo el largo viaje, habia sido con la finalidad de encontrar aliados, reunir soldados. Encontrar lugares para esconderse, si es que perdian.

Y durante, aquel largo viaje, la había cambiado, Edward con su forma risueña de ser, habia quedado herido.

Todo por seguir buscando aliados.

Pero si continuaba con la busqueda, la guerra continuaria. no podia pasarse el resto de su vida, buscando ayuda, tenia que actuar. ya

Definitivamente, Bella, habia llegado a la conclusion que debian hacerlos rendirse. no eliminarlos, porque eso los desiquilibraria a todos, involucrados o no.

LLeno su confianza, en que la Casa Agua, se calmara para hacerla razonar, y mostrarles que el agua no es tan pura como aparenta.

Canalizo su energía ardiente. alrededor de sus pies y manos. dejando ver unas pequeñas llamas azules. El odio contenido no era el suficiente, pero serviría.

Como si se tratase de una estrella-fugaz salió disparada del piso, y atravesó los cielos. Hacia el gran amarillo, el sol, que la llevaría hacia el Castillo del Desierto. Miró hacia abajo para contemplar el bosque. y notó que su collar ya no estaba. No podía recordar si se lo devolvieron, o lo perdió en el camino, porque todo lo que veía era el rostro sonriente de Edward. Ya nada más, importaba.

Si debía de morir, para que Edward siguiera viviendo. No dudaría ni un segundo, en esperar a que una espada atravezace su corazón.

Había leído, hace ya varios años, en la biblioteca de su padre.

Cartas de su abuela, hacia su padre.

Explicandole que la fuerza de un elemento radica en la profundidad de los sentimientos más fuerte. y que podía llegar hasta las habilidades ilimitadas.

Bella, al igual que su padre, pensaron que se refería al odio.

Pero, y si su abuela. ¿Hubiese escrito sobre el amor?, pensó Bella.

Todo tendría más sentido ahora.


	23. Chapter 23

El camino que atraviesa el desierto, te cambia. Te cambiaba de una forma de espiritual. Las personas la miraban aterrorisados.

Y es que eran las mismas personas que habían sufrido ataques por parte de ella.

Bella, sintió dolor y culpa.

Y fue aquella culpa, que la hizó llorar por días. Mientras que iba a paso lento.

Esta conversion, dejo salir de ella, aquella Bella que sentía completa inocencia, ternura y amor.

Cada paso queda hacia atras, le hacia recordar los momentos vividos. Qu estaban divididos en dos:

Los que tenia con Edward, que eran los que más le avergonzaba recordar, porque le recordaba que estaba enamorandose.

Y los malos, que antes no tenian un rango de consideracion porque eran considerados aceptables.

Se imagino una familia con Edward, y que todos aquellos padres que habian sufrido por la perdida de sus seres queridos debido los incendios que sus berrinches provocaban. Deseo jamás haber nacido del fuego en sus lamentos.

¿Porque no nacio agua?. Hubiera llevado calma en su vida, tranquilidad y armonía.

¿Porque no tierra?. Hubiera sido una madre protectora y muy consentidora.

O ¿Porque no aire?. Y tener un espiritu joveny ambicioso.

De todos los elementos tuvo que nacer en el mas inestable, el menos querido, el mas odiado.

Solo servían para dar luz y calor. No había mucho más que se podía hacer, ya que el tratado decia claramente que se prohibian los avances tecnologicos debido al gran peligro que presentaria.

¿Pero que pasaria si obtiene su final feliz?. Si Edward la amara reciprocamente. y los regidores entendieran que no hay ninguno de clase pura, que todos somos hibridos. ¿Le dejarian unirse a él?. Y sino muriera en el parto. Y tener un hijo de él y con el.

Realmente sería un sueño hecho realidad.

Bella no tenia dudas que si lo podia lograr. Pero tenia que terminar la lucha, y si muriese, esperaba que fuese con honor.

Ya tuvo que haber dejado de llorar hace mucho tiempo atrás. En su estadia en la tierras de de la casa de Jacob, pero no queria revivir esos recuerdos, y ahora tenia que enfrentarse a esa acumulacion.

Bella, sabia perfectamente como invocar al fuego. Sus mentores le habían enseñado como convocarlo para volar a una velocidad enorme, pero que el cansancio después era desesperante. Se acerco a la orilla del rio por el cual ya habia pasado hace varias semanas.

Intento calmar todo a su alrededor.

Como si fuese un fantasma, una anciana identica a la que habia conocido aparecio a su lado, Bella por el susto se volteo para atacar, y la anciana le tiro algo al piso, y desaparecio en el vapor que se habia creado al entrar Bella en el agua.

Se acerco lentamente al suelo, e identifico con sus enormes ojos, su collar. El mas raro en su especie. Que le concendia evitar, la cola de sirena que acaba de salirle. Se lo coloco de forma inmediata sin preguntarse si podia estar envenenado o embrujado.

Su cola ya no estaba. Pero, lo que mas le preocupo fue que la anciana hubiese desaparecido.

Invoco, al gran espiritu del fuego, que la encerro en llamas azules y la lanzaron disparada hacia su destino, Algo que no podia controlar o evitar.

Veia el sol y su amante. La luna y su amante, el viento no se podía sentir, aunque sus llamas azules no necesitasen tanto del oxigeno. Su visión era borrorsa, de todas las caras que le inspiraban a seguir con el ardor en su piel, era la de Edward. Ya sabia que estaba enamorada, se lo habia confesado al fuego. Un amor que nunca debio ocurrir.


	24. Chapter 24

Gracias por seguir leyendo!

* * *

Kachiri, estaba desesperada, Edward no sabía nada de elecciones gubernamentales. Nadie de su especie tenía educación que no fuese militar.

¿Que haría ahora?. Edward, ya le había dado un plan. Pero siempre era bueno priorizar por un plan de emergencia.

La Regina, aún no aparecía.

-Kachiri, ya llegó la respuesta.- Sus manos ardieron.

Edward, desdobló la carta, y arrugo la frente.- No se leer esto.

Por supuesto que no sabía. ¿Que clase de esposo a elegido la reina?.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Edward al ver su rostro. Unas damas del castillo, con las mejillas rojas, atendieron a cambiar los vendajes de Edward.

- no comprendo, porque lo eligio a usted.

-No comprendo. Le importaría ser un poco más directa- se rio Edward. Unas risillas salieron de las bocas de las sirvientas, que con una mirada dura, pararon.

-La Regina, es muy joven como para eligir a una pareja que le dure hasta su muerte. Asi que, por favor no se haga ilusiones de quedarse aqui mucho tiempo.- le dijo firme.

Edward, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Mas por el contenido del mensaje que por la rudeza de la mujer.

- No soy su marido.-

Antes que pudiera terminar su respuesta. Kachiri le cortó y dijo.- No tenemos matrimonios aquí, Sino parejas, a las que se les asumen cargos de maridos. Toda mujer de la Casa Fuego tiene que ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para decidir que hombre es mejor, y solo se elige una vez. Ya que solo se puede reproducir una vez en su vida. Asi que le estoy acortando la pena. Y decirle, que la Regina, no es sola de un hombre.- Kachiri, no veia en Edward lo que Bella pudo, y no deseaba más que sacarlo del palacio, y ponerlo en las tropas.

-Si dices que estuvo con varios, ¿Como es que no quedo embarzada?- le retó Edward, a quien dejo de ver a Kachiri como una amiga, y mas como un compañero de armas.

-Hay pociones para evitar el embarazo, pero no suelen funcionar bien. En especial en un cuerpo muy cálido.- le respondió nerviosa.

Angela, estaba detrás de una columna escuchando atentamente. El olfato de Edward ya la había captado, pero el de Kachiri no. Lo cual la hizo sorpenderse al ver a Angela ahi. Y le llamó la atencion.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Angela?- le recrimino Kachiri, la mujer soltera con hijos era un mal ejemplo para las otras.

-Quería informarle algo- dijo mirando al suelo, pero con voz grave.

-Dime.

-Yo le daba las posiones de la cocina a la Reina.- Kachiri abrió los ojos sorprendida, su visión no era de la mejor, porque estaba envejecida por el trabajo excesivo que dio los ultimos años. Angela se retiro, sin mas que deir. Y Kachiri, se coloco unos vidrios redondeados en los ojos, y comenzo a leer, y resumirle a Edward la infomración que su mente tenía que procesar.

-El rey a aceptado tu duelo, Combatiran dos contra dos, debido a que les han cortado los suministros para abastecer a su ejecito.- Los ojos de Kachiri se agrandaron, miro a Edward, que se veia incomodo.- Justo lo que necesitabamos. Él sabe que todos nos extinguiremos, si combatimos todos. Iras tú a luchar contra él y su guerrero.

-¿Y quien más?- le preguntó Edward- Son dos contra uno, Estoy en desventaja debido a mi operación, aun si intentara congelarlos en bloques de hielo. Ellos son agua.

-¿Y que necesitas?- le preguntó la anciana de Kachiri.

-a Fuego- le sonrió a medias.


	25. Chapter 25

La preocupación atrapaba a Kachiri, la anciana Alice, solo la seguía mirando, como supiese lo que se ocultaba dentro de ella.

Isabella. La Regina Roja, Había llegado como un meteorito. y fue sacada hacia las termnas, donde sus servidores la atendieron, y la curaron.

Le comunico de los deseos del rey enemigo, y se sorprendio cuando le respondio sin su tono cortez y de majestuosidad. Hablaba como una bárbara.

-Que cobarde, Sabe que esta perdiendo aliados. y no le queda otra que enfretarse conmigo, porque sabe que estoy débil del corazón.- gritó la Reina.

Los de noble cuna no la reconocían y las doncellas que la ayudaban se reian disimuladamente. Kachiri, estaba sorprendida por su tono vulgar y grotesco y su manera grácil y mortifera había sido sustituida por una amenazadora seductora.

Esa noche, Kachiri se comunico con el rey de la casa real de agua. Secretamente, su poder, la había hecho pasar confundida y desarpecibida. Y se habían incrustado como una espina en la piel de la corona. y esta era forjada con oro año tras años. y la espina era olvidada y añadida.

Envió a una mujer alada, Irina a que buscaze a Edward.

Irina, solo tenía ojos lujoriosos, y Kachiri, se muerte. Su poción se arruino por la tardanza de Irina, que muy curiosa y con falta de varón, se había quedado viendo en la puerta de la Reina.

Irina, de sedosos cabellos rojos, y de labios del mismo color. Estaba recordando los momentos vividos con Edward en su caverna. Espera el reencuentro mas lujurioso.

Queria recordar cuando Edward le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su torso.

Pero unos gemidos detuvieron su avance. Provenían del otro lado de la puerta. La movió un poco, y la luz que venía amenazaba con dejarla ciega.

Las siruetas más extrañas que había visto se movían sin parar y sin ritmo por dominar al otro. Era claramente una figura femenina de fuego azulino, y una figura masculina tallada en hielo. Sus pelvis chocaban con fuerza, y sus brazos se apretaban con desesperación. Mientras que los rostros de ambos se perdian por donde comenzaba uno y termina el otro. Giraban contra las paredes metálicas que podían por muy poco resistir. Irina, estuvo pensando, si Edward aceptaría un trío de nuevo, ya lo habían hecho con Tanya. ¿Así que por que no?. Mordio sus labios mientras pasaba su lengua por ellos.

Seductoramente, se quito su vestido y solto su cabello se encamino a la figura unida que no dejaba de moverse sobre una especie de cama enorme, y puso su mano delicadamente sobre la espalda de hielo.

Grito de dolor y miro su mano quemada por el hielo.

La Regina y el híbrido pararon, y sus pieles volvieron a ser las mismas.

Ambos rostros. Miraban a la intrusa que les había robado su climax.

Isabella, en un movimiento territorial poco educado, mostro los dientes afilados que tenia y le rugio.

Edward, que no sentia pudor, pero detestaba que le hubiesen quitado el rato con Bella. Se río y beso la frente de Isabella, que lo miraba aterrada.

Irina, se dio cuenta que no era bienvenida ahi, pero nunca se daba por vencida, igual que su amiga Victoria.

Salio corriendo.

Bella, La Roja, que jamás se habia acostado con un varón que conociera en la vida real o el cual hubiera acompañado por un largo periodo, se sentía retraida. Porque, la llama que le había susurrado que gritará su amor por él a los cuatro elementos. Ya no estaba. Estaba el temor, de saber que no conocía la vida pasada de Edward. Ella tampoco tenia el pasado más limpio. Pero, definitivamente. Edward, en algunos aspectos era extraño para ella.

Edward volvió a besarla. Pero ella no respondió.

-¿Que sucede amor?- le susurró en su oído mientras hacía que sus caderas retomacen el ritmo.

Isabella, le había dicho hace ya, varios meses, que le queria, y Edward no le había respondido el sentimiento.

Ahora Edward, la había nombrado como un sentimiento. Su confusión llegó a los extremos, de empujar a Edward y apartarlo de la union de sus cuerpos.

Para pararse y marcharse. Cobarde. cobarde. ¡Cobarde! ¿que me había jurado?, se repetía isabella.


	26. Chapter 26

Pero antes que Isabella, pudiera irse.

Edward la tomó del brazo y la jaló con fuerza a su pecho, Bella trató de resistirse y provovó que el pavimento del piso se rajara.

-¿Que sucede?- le preguntó Edward alterado. Isabella, estaba conciente de que estaban desnudos, sabía que para Edward no había nada vergonsozo. Sin dudas, que ya no podía safarse de su brazo. Se ahogo la cobardía. y cojió la sábana para cubrirse.

-Me hubiera reído, sino fuera porque estoy preocupado. Bella, ¿T encuentras bien?. Pareces muy desonrientada- le preguntó Edward, de forma cariñosa.

Bella, nunca lo había visto en esa faceta.

-¿eres así con todas?. ¿o solo fuera de la cama?- dijo sin pensar. arrepintiendose al minuto siguiente.

-Igual que tú- le respondió Edward, elevndo una sonrisa torcida.- Digamos, que tienes cierta reputación aca, a la que tu amiga, este, Kachiri, no se atrevió a negar.

Los ojos de Bella se le iban a salir del contorno.

-No me referia a eso.- dijo enrojesiendose.

Edward rodó los ojos- ¿Que? ¿el que tuvimos sexo?

-Me dijiste amor.- susurró

-Creo que te lo imaginaste- se río Edward, La empujó de nuevo a la cama y se acomodó encima de ella. Bella, sin embargo, intentaba pensar que había ocurrido, su mente no le engañanaba. Edward estaba mintiendo. Edward no quría admitirlo.

Como lo poco acostumbrada que estaba sus costumbres y valores sociales, no le importo que Edward volviera sacierse de su cuerpo, porque ella logro saciarse tambien. Esta vez, sin tener que transformarse en un elemento, pudo controlar sus deseos con el híbrido.

El cortejo no duro mucho, porque esa mismo día, en la tarde.

Armaman a Isabella, con un mineral translúcido alrededor de su otrso para su defensa, y dejaban caer cadenas desde su cintura, para que si se combiritera en sirena, no tuviera problemas.

A Edward le protegían la espalda, el cuello y la nuca con el mismo material.

-¿Esto es de vida o muerto, verdad?- le dijo Edward para aliviar la tención mientras esperaba.

-No es bueno bromear sobre la muerte.

Bella, no estaba nerviosa sobre el combate dos a dos, ella había sido entrenada para la lucha, pero eso había sido varios años atrás y no había tenido mucho tiempo. Le faltaba práctica, pero esperaba que Edward pudiera suplantar ese trecho viejo. Sus representantes le habían informado que habían vencido a Jasper, el mejor de sus guerreros. Así que tendría que ser él.

El amarillo se extinguía entre las nubes. y la Casa Real del Agua ya estaba presente. Ninguno de esos hombres deseaba tolerar la impureza de los híbridos, ni siquiera querían aceptar que ellos mismos eran híbridos mutados por el tiempo.

Si iban a una guerra, no quedaría a nadie a quien gobernar, así que la disputa tenía que darse en un combate dos a dos.

El Rey, no era muy joven, pero tampoco era viejo, porque se podia apreciar su físico, su compañera era una mujer tierra. Que se veía muy interesada en él.

No existía una arena para esto. Era al aire libre.

Las personas, que eran millares se alejaron para evitar la muerte. Los representantes oficiales de ambos lados salieron al frente a pronunciar algunas palabras.

Bella observó el rostro hermoso de Edward, con o sin alas, tenía un gran esplendor. Sabía que debía arriesgarse a morir para ganar. Eso fue lo que había entendido de la bruja Alice.

-Te amo- le dijo.

Edward volteó su rostro. Sorprendido. Bella se esperaba esa reacción. Ambos habían crecido marcados por una dura infancia y adolescencia. Recordó cuando ella le dijo te quiero y él no le correspondía de igual forma.

Le sonrió para darle animos y para cambiar el tema de conversación, le comentó que esperaba que no les sucediera lo mismo que con los nativos de hace meses.

Edward solo asintió y volvió la mirada. Pero esta vez, se encontraba más perturbada.

Edward, estaba sufriendo una crisis en su interior, él, en el fondo sabía que sufría de melancolía, y trataba de ocultarlo con sus bromas, por eso, era un hábito en él. Su poca autestima siempre había estado ahí, escondia detrás de cada sonrisa. Incluso con las mujeres y personas más queridas. Pensó en sus amigos, que era todo lo que él concía, hasta que vió a Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella, el rostro más hermoso, y el cuerpo más precioso. Sin embargo, las maravillas de su emnte no fue lo único que lo tenía atrapado.

La miró de reojo.


	27. Chapter 27

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mis fanfictions. (: Lo aprecio mucho.

* * *

Edward, se apresuró a su cometido antes que comenzace la lucha.

-Bella, si yo fuera alguien digno...- se calmñó porque sentía mucha intraquilidad en su interior y quería que sus ideas llegasen-...quiero decir, un principe o alguien con honor- Bella tenía toda su atención en él.- Porque se que soy un híbrido. Yo se que probablemente no te agrade mi forma de comportarme, o mis modales no muy refinados. Pero, yo tambien te amo.-Suspiró de alivio.

-No se si lo dices, porque temes morir con culpa o pena, pero me hubiera gustado que lo digas antes, ya que me dan ganas de llorar y se van a hervir las lágrimas en mi piel.- le dijo sonriente.

-Si sobrevivimos a esto. ¿Podre pedirte que salgamos a algun lugar?- le preguntí Edward animado y lleno de júbilo.

-Edward, hemos paseado por la mayoría de los ecosistemas, creo que vamos a encontrarlo algo díficil. Pero acepto tu petición.- Dijo Bella, recuperando su manera de hablar.

Edward sonrió, y le daban ganas de brincar en el aire. Lástima que tenía que esperar a que sus alas crecieran. No podía contenerse de la alegría que sentía de saber que era amado y que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Perdoname.

-¿Porque?- preguntó bella preocupada.

-Por esto- Toma la cara de Bella con brusquedad para aplastar sus labios con los suyos.

Definitivamente no la iba a dejar en paz cuando la lucha termine.

-¡Regina!. Señor Edward- gritó Kachiri. Bella se separó con las mejillas rojas, Edward al tocarse los labios sintió lo calientes que estaban, probablemente se hubiera quemado si seguía besandola un minuto más.

La batalla fue ardúa porque la mujer tierra, tenía paralizada a Bella, y Edward intentaba remediarlo congelado el piso, pero se rompia la capa de hielo al moverse el terreno. El rey del Cielo, cuyo nombre era secreto, y se hacía llamar: Aire, no dejaba de separar a Edward y Bella, y nublarlos, para que no armaran una oleada de ventisca.

Hubo un momento crítico, en la que la mujer tierra, ya no era la misma, parecía confusa. Y Edward de una cortada filuda la decapito mientras esquivaba las bolas de fuego de Bella.

Ahora quedaba Cielo, Hielo y Fuego.

El hielo y el fuego, podian coexisitir pero no juntos, porque al defenderse. de alguna manera sus ataques se anulaban entre ellos.

Bella, sentía el cansancio por la falta de práctica, así que adoptó la táctica de defenderse, mientras Edward atacaba con una espada de cristal. Pero Hielo y Cielo se iban alejando de ella. Fuego tuvo que correr hacia ellos, porque vio que Hielo caía ante Cielo Y las ganas de ayudarle estaban en su lealtad hacia los sentimientos que tenía con él.

Y si es que la muestra de amor más poderosa era el de dar la vida por el otro.

La llama de fuego se apagó.

Hielo, enfurecido por la muerte de su amada. Torturó al Cielo, segundo a segundo, minuto trás minuto. Hasta que lo único que quedó de Cielo, fue una sustancia celestina derramada entre las nubes.

Edward, murió durmiendo de pena, ya que de la tristeza no pudo despertarse pasado los días, y falleció desnutrido.

La Regina quedó inmortalizada en los palacios, Y su amor, al que se le confundía como esposo, quedó entre las leyendas.

Muy pronto, las personas olvidarían sus nombres pero sus actos permanecerian por siempre grabados en las mentes de las generaciones futuras.

* * *

-Mamá. ¡Que final tan triste!- después de haberle contado a mi hija una pequeña historia, obviamente saltandome las partes no apta para niños. No se quería dormir. le encantaba las historias, y había esperado este día de su cumpleaños para que le contará esta.

-Pero, hija, no me has dejado terminar.- Sus ojitos se abrieron de la emoción y me animó a que siga.

-La bruja Alice, sintío tanta pena por el descenlace. Ya que Edward había perdido a su amada. Le prometió a Edward que se volverían a ver en otra vida.

-¿Enserio?- asentí.

-Antes que El rey Edward se quedará dormido esa noche para jamás despertar. Esa misma noche en que La reina roja murió. La bruja Alice lanzó el siguiente hechizo: Ellos volverían a reencarnar en sus mismos cuerpos, aunque no se reconocerian...

-¿Pero si no se acuerdan de nada como se volveran a amar?

-Cariño, no me interrumpas. Por favor, Como te decía. La Bruja Alice, hizo que algunas de las características de esa vida volvieran a pasar a sus nuevas vidas, como algunos rasgos de sus personalidades. aunque cambio sus familias y algunos pequeños aspectos más. Para que volviesen a encontrarse, hizó que cambiasen de cuerpos.

-¡Wow! ¿Cambiar de cuerpos?- me preguntó mi hija.

-Si, Bella despertó en el cuerpo de Edward y Edward en el de Bella. Y cuando volvieron a amarse sin saber de sus vidas pasadas, ni el porque del cambio de cuerpos. Volvieron a la normalidad. Y tuvieron un hijo.

-¡Que final tan bonito!- me dijo.


End file.
